Del odio al amor solo hay Una poción
by auroriss
Summary: HAY VECES QQUE SE NECESITA UNA PEQUEÑA AYUDA PARA ENCONTRAR EL AMOR, ENTRE SEVERUS Y HERMIONE LA TENDRAN... DESCUBRANLO
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Necesidad, jamás la había sentido, aunque pensó que al principio si era real, ahora ya no lo creía.

Hermione lo pensaba mientras se hallaba en la biblioteca viendo las muestras de cariño que se transmitían Harry y Ginny, se veían tan bien juntos disfrutando de su vida después de que la guerra termino, haber experimentado algo como eso, y sobre todo estar a punto de morir, te hace apreciar más lo que te rodea.

Ellos lo hicieron, estaban felices ahora disfrutando el uno del otro; en cambio ella, había estado con Ron por las primeras semanas, tres semanas para ser exacta, al principio de la primera semana era dulce, tierno y romántico; pero como toda persona se había acostumbrado a ella y ese ser romántico y detallista se acabó.

Luego de las dos semanas, casi no le hacía caso y parecía importarle más el _Quidditch_ que ella incluso; así que ella decidió ya no seguir más detrás de él, y decidió pedirle un tiempo, hasta que el pudiera decidir sus prioridades, aun recordaba exactamente el momento que se lo dijo:

-. Me parece Ron que necesitamos un tiempo, al menos hasta que decidas lo que realmente te importa.

-. Pero que estás diciendo, tú me importas Hermione, más que cualquier cosa.

-. ¿Más que el _Quidditch_, no lo creo?

-. Ok te daré el tiempo que quieras, te comportas de manera tan inmadura al ponerte celosa por un juego, deberías estar orgullosa de mí por ser tan bueno.

-. Claro que lo estoy y mucho pero siempre es el juego antes que yo, y sencillamente ya me canse, vamos a darnos un tiempo y tal vez ambos lo podamos superar-.

Hermione recordaba eso, ya que Ron jamás negó el hecho de que su juego era más importante que ella, pero era lo conveniente, tal vez el maduraría como lo hizo Harry o entendería que no era para ella y que seguramente encontraría a alguien que la quisiera de verdad, aunque debe llegar cuando menos lo espera, sobre todo porque no había nadie en todo el colegio que la atrajera, ni siquiera el mismo Ron, tanto tiempo separados hizo que su cariño hacia él se convirtiera en amistad como hacia un hermano.

No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo llevaba mirándolos, recordando y reflexionando cuando un libro enorme cayó en la mesa de manera escandalosa haciendo un gran ruido.

Despertó de sus pensamientos, cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con la de su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape cuando supieron la verdad y Harry pudo ver sus recuerdos, regreso por él y mando a curarlo y tratarlo como a un héroe de guerra que él era, y con un juicio y varios testimonios a su favor pudo regresar como profesor a Hogwarts, siempre y cuando con su antiguo empleo de profesor de pociones.

Hermione alzo su mirada y la clavo en la de su profesor de una manera bastante pasmada, no solo por el susto sino también porque lo tenía sumamente cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aroma a hierbas, a loción de hombre y a pergamino viejo, sin querer pensarlo, Hermione aspiro más, ese olor simplemente le gustaba, y no se explicaba por qué, pero desde ese instante tuvo la necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

-. Granger, no debería perder el tiempo con ridiculeces como las de su compañero Potter y más vale que se ponga a estudiar, no querrá que nadie le quite su título de sabelotodo insufrible-. Le dijo Severus con esa cercanía aun intacta.

-. Lo lamento profesor-. Le respondió Hermione bajando la mirada, ya que por una inexplicable razón no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos-.

-. Le costara cinco puntos menos a su casa, por no aprovechar su tiempo y estar pensando en tonterías.-

Al momento que termino la frase se alejó de ella, dejando a una Hermione pasmada a sus espaldas, el sonrió pensando que aun podía hacer temblar a sus alumnos, pero completamente ignoraba que la dejo así, debido a ese aroma que ella sintió al tenerlo cerca.

Desde entonces ella quería saber porque la necesidad de ese olor porque la necesidad de su profesor.


	2. Segundo capitulo

CAPITULO 2

Las semanas pasaron y Hermione extrañaba la esencia del profesor y no le había sido posible estar nuevamente cerca de él, pero hoy tocaban dos horas de clases de pociones, haría lo posible por volver a sentir ese olor.

La clase empezó normal, entraron y a los cinco minutos después entro su profesor dando un fuerte portazo y agitando su capa detrás; Hermione sintió una presión en el estómago cuando lo vio entrar, esa sensación que ha sentido desde su pequeño encuentro en la biblioteca.

-. Este día haremos una poción de Amortentia, como ya lo saben esta poción es muy poderosa, pero también tiene bastantes prioridades muy interesantes, como lo sabrán por cada persona expide un olor de acuerdo a la personalidad, y ese olor les hará reconocer a su pareja; pero igualmente es muy peligrosa, no debe ponerse al contacto con la piel, debe ser ingerida no puesta al contacto, de lo contrario, no se puede saber qué consecuencias causara; es por ello, que en este caso usaran guantes, ya que su incompetencia los pondría en peligro a todos, así que tienen dos horas para realizarla. Comiencen-.

Todos siempre quisieron hacer esa poción había dos formas de hacerla la sencilla que solo causaba una reacción de enamoramiento y otra que llevaba al nivel de la locura, eso es lo que querían, pero solo alguien como Severus la podía realizar, sabían que no podían, y que no la podrían hacer.

Pero no todos pensaban igual, Hermione podía ser capaz de realizarla, aunque con un poco más de trabajo que con la que la haría su profesor, él tenía un toque único para realizar pociones, antes reconocía de lo que era capaz, pero ahora lo admiraba mucho más como mago y pocionista.

La clase transcurrió normal, alumnos preocupados, alumnos que no sabían cómo empezar y un profesor hiriente que te hablaba con sarcasmo y te bajaba puntos con cualquier error.

Casi al término de la clase Hermione sabía que su poción esta lista, lo sabía ya que para estar lista debería tomar un tono rosado intenso, y decidió olerla, eso también era importante, inhalo profundo y puede sentir el olor a pergamino viejo y eso automáticamente puso a alguien en su mente: Severus.

Decidió alejarse de su poción, la tapo con un pequeño corcho y sacudió su cabeza haciendo desaparecer todo pensamiento sobre su profesor; decidió ir a entregársela, la puso en una gradilla para tubos de ensayo, con su nombre puesto en el frasco, la puso sobre el escritorio de su profesor, Severus solo se dignó a mirarla y no decir nada, típico de él, Hermione se alejó sintiendo la mirada de su profesor de regreso a su lugar.

…

Severus de regreso a su despacho decidió revisar las pociones, paso por cada una debiéndolas oler y si estaban hechas correctamente, debían oler a lo que él quería, como siempre cada una era deplorable sobre todo la de Lavender y Neville, pero finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre la de Hermione y abriéndola inhalo profundo, perfecta como siempre pensó para sí, el olor a pergamino y pasto recién cortado le llego a su nariz y por puro mecanismo aparecía la imagen de Hermione en su mente, pensó que tanto inhalar pociones le estaba afectando así que decidió volverla a tapar y guardarla con las pociones de repuesto que eran elaboradas correctamente, le puso su nota perfecta y después se dispuso irse a dormir, una vez más completamente solo, preguntándose por qué se aferró a la vida y que plan se tenía para el en ese camino de su existir.

…

Mientras tanto Hermione, Ginny y Lavender volvían a su dormitorio después de buscar nuevamente ingredientes para una poción de Amortentia que Lavender quería usar con Ron, preguntándole a Hermione:

-. Sabes Hermione, sé que tu poción fue perfecta, hare una nuevamente y me gustaría que la revisaras.

-. Claro, si quieres cuando la termines puedes ir a mi habitación y te la reviso.

-. Gracias Hermione, la hare e iré en un rato.

Diciendo esto Lavender entro a su habitación a empezar a trabajar, Hermione y Ginny se miraron mutuamente y riéndose se encogieron de hombros y de igual manera volvieron a sus habitaciones.

…

Esa fue una noche tranquila, Hermione se había dado una ducha y se disponía a dormir, cuando entro Lavender sin avisar muy contenta y con un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un contenido rosa.

-. Gracias a tus consejos, creo que ahora si me quedo bien, puedes verificarla.

-. Claro, déjala en mi escritorio yo la checare y te la daré mañana-

-. Gracias.

Y ante esto Lavender entro tan rápido como había entrado.

Hermione estaba revisando unos pergaminos, que el tiempo se le fue y solamente se dispuso a probar un pequeño perfume que Ginny le había prestado diciéndole que olía bastante bien y que lo intentara probar.

Tomo el pequeño frasco que se encontraba en una pequeña gradilla para tubos de ensayo donde ella solía colocar sus frascos de cualquier poción, claro que todos estaban etiquetados excepto dos, uno con el perfume y otro con Amortentia, claro que Hermione tomo el que tuvo a la vista más rápido sin percatarse que había tomado el de Amortentia.

Hermione al momento de olerlo y untárselo en el cuello y en las muñecas, sus pensamientos solo se fueron a pensar en Severus y en la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, se fue a la cama, y durmió pensando en su profesor y de lo que sería capaz de hacerle con tenerlo cerca.


	3. Tercer capitulo

CAPITULO 3

Al día siguiente, Hermione sintió una insaciable necesidad de ir a buscar a su profesor, así que decidió arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, se volvió a poner el mismo "perfume" y salió a sus clases ya que ese día le tocaría nuevamente dos horas de clase de pociones; todo transcurrió normal y Hermione deseaba solo una hora, dicha hora no tardó en llegar y Hermione volviéndose a ver en su espejo decidió entrar en el aula, espero hasta que su profesor entro.

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo lo estuvo mirando hasta que el empezó a explicar la siguiente poción y por más que le gustara admirarlo de lejos y mucho mejor de cerca también quería que todo saliera bien, simplemente era una gran estudiante y por más que le gustara alguien, eso no haría que descuidara sus clases y menos una tan importante como pociones.

Aunque se esforzaba por mantener sus pensamientos en la poción y no alrededor de su profesor, no le estaba sirviendo el concentrarse, su poción se veía muy mal y aunque no era su intención era lo que más quería, se dio cuenta que su profesor se hallaba detrás de ella; sintiendo parte de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, asi como su aliento cerca de su oído le dijo:

-. Vaya Granger, parece que esta vez no lo logro, espero que con un castigo se concentre, hoy en mi despacho a las ocho y tiene quince puntos menos, por su ridícula poción-.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo cada esencia de su olor y de su cuerpo en ella que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y bajar la mirada cuando él la tuvo frente, estaba decepcionada de sí, pero al mismo tiempo logro lo que quería sin querer proponérselo, era obvio que esa noche sería muy divertida.

No supo Severus porque se acercó de esa manera a su alumna, jamás en sus cinco sentidos lo hubiera hecho, pero al momento de acercarse a ella, pudo oler algo en ella que hizo que se cegara y solo quisiera tenerla nuevamente a su lado, es por ello que sin pensar le solicito ir a su despacho después de la cena, sonrió para sí, era muy buena noticia pero al mismo tiempo se sintió ofendido con sus pensamientos que le decían que ella era algo especial para él.

La esperada noche llego, mientras el día transcurrió normal, Lavender le pregunto a Hermione si tenía lista su poción, para lo cual Hermione le dijo que para más tarde la revisaría, que esa noche no podía y ciertamente no pudo no solo por su castigo sino también por el hecho de que estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo esperando la noche y la manera de hacerle ver a su profesor cuanto lo deseaba.

Dándose una ducha, poniéndose su uniforme de una manera coqueta pero que al mismo tiempo no queriendo parecer una chica fácil volvió a ponerse ese perfume que algo le hacía a su mente pero no quería dejarlo, se dispuso a ir a las mazmorras; el frio que se sentía en ese lugar rumbo a las mazmorras era muy fuerte y te calaba hasta los huesos y aunque lo sentía rápidamente se evaporaba por los pensamientos sobre lo que le podía hacer a Severus en su oficina.

Toda la tarde estuvo planeando como seducir a su profesor, pero siempre le parecía absurdo ya que no dudaba de que Severus era un caballero y jamás iba a permitir que se acercara tanto, pero ahora que lo volvía a pensar tal vez si podía acercarse ya que él fue el que se acercó demasiado en su clase, pero por si las dudas, llevaba la capa de Harry para darle una sorpresa si se llegaba a arrepentir.

Al llegar a su oficina toco con toda la naturalidad del mundo y desde adentro se pudo escuchar el gruñido de su amado profesor diciéndole o gritándole que podía entrar; a lo que ella accedió enseguida y dejando deslizar su figura por la puerta, pudo apreciar que se encontraba en su escritorio revisando las pociones de su clase de esa tarde.

Se adentró y cuando estuvo completamente dentro del despacho, Severus no tardo en clavarle esos ojos negros profundos que a la luz de las velas se veía completamente encantador; él al momento de notarla le dijo de su típica manera sarcástica y arrogante:

-. Se quedara parada allí todo el día Granger o se acercara para decirle lo que realizara.-

Hermione termino de reaccionar y se acercó lentamente a su profesor sintiéndose más ajena a sus pensamientos e inhalando su olor varonil.

Severus sintió exactamente lo mismo, no pudo evitarlo pero había algo en ella que lo volvía loco y por un momento sus propias palabras le fallaron, pero reunió su autocontrol y tomando su postura autoritaria le dijo:

-. Lo que quiero que haga Granger, es que usted vuelva a repetir la poción que no pudo realizar hoy, hay ingredientes en los estantes, tómese el tiempo necesario y después puede retirarse-. Al momento que se lo decía señalo a los estantes donde se encontraban los ingredientes y el escritorio que prácticamente estaba a un metro del suyo para que pudiera trabajar ahí.

Hermione asintió y se acercó a los estantes a tomar lo que necesitaba para lo poción y se encomendó en ello, ya había transcurrido un tiempo y podría decir que la poción estaba casi lista solo necesitaba hervir por completo para lograrlo y claro que ella había ido lento ya que desde hace mucho tiempo veía disimuladamente como su profesor le clavaba la mirada y no solo a su ardua tarea sino que prácticamente la recorría con la mirada así que jugando con él al momento, ella de darse cuenta que estaba llamando su atención se desabrocho los botones superiores de la blusa y se sentó en el banco para que su profesor pudiera ver sus piernas, estaba segura que había escuchado un gemido de su parte cuando lo hacía y que esa noche no se iría tan fácil sin lograr hacer rendir a su profesor ante sus encantos.

Cuando termino se acercó a su profesor.

-. Listo profesor, la revisara-.

-. Por supuesto Granger, déjeme verla-.

Hermione se la tendió y al momento que lo hizo hubo un pequeño roce de manos que hizo que los dos se tensaran, Severus se incorporó y mientras la observaba se percató que Hermione ya se encontraba frente a él con su blusa abierta hasta tal punto que al agacharse, su profesor podía apreciar la vista de sus senos, hizo que él se tensara más y eso le agrado mucho a Hermione, ya casi lo tenía donde quería; completamente derretido por ella.

No podía evitar ver a su alumna pero no debía hacerlo, era solo una joven que no sabía lo que quería y mucho menos por el hecho de que fuera su alumna sino también por ese hecho de que solo era una joven muy atractiva que prácticamente no dudaría en tomarla sobre su escritorio, pero él era alguien integro todo un caballero y actuara como tal él sabía que si ella intentaba algo el ya no tendría fuerzas para rechazarla.

Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a su habitación:

-. Excelente Granger, retírese, cuando salga no quiero verla más aquí-. Y diciendo esto se metió en su habitación y cerro bruscamente.

Hermione se quedó pasmada y confundida, no sabía que le ocurrió al profesor hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de caer, pero entonces se dio cuenta que eso lo hizo para evitar caer ante sus encantos, sonrió para sí y saco la capa de invisibilidad de Harry camino hacia la puerta la abrió y la volvió a cerrar para hacerle creer que se había ido, entonces se cubrió con la capa y se metió bajo el escritorio de su profesor no se iría de ahí con un no de respuesta y esta vez lo conseguiría.

Severus salió lentamente y al ver su oficina vacía dio un respiro de alivio y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, el momento de relajarse le duro poco ya que sintió que algo o alguien recorría su pierna y volteo a ver pero no pudo apreciar nada, pero ese simple contacto le basto para saber que Hermione seguía ahí, intento levantarse pero sus piernas al contacto de sus manos no se lo permitían así que solo se limitó a decir:

-. ¿Qué está haciendo Granger?-.

-. Profesor, usted me dijo que no, pero estoy segura que su cuerpo dijo otra cosa-. Se lo dijo con una voz tan seductora que Severus no pudo evitar el soltar un gemido.

Agarró fuerte... su muslo.

Cuando vio que él ya no la detenía, la mano de Hermione subió por su muslo masculino hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.

—. Yo creo que no debería hacer esto—. Ordenó él.

Hermione ignoró su orden.

Ascendió por encima del pantalón hasta llegar a la cinturilla y comprobó satisfecha que el botón no estaba abrochado.

Sin duda cuando entro a su habitación antes, intentaba lograr bajar un poco la erección que le provoco.

Pasó la palma de la mano sobre el bulto que se perfilaba bajó la tela.

—. Pare—. Exigió él.

Hermione puso su mano sobre su pene erecto hasta que lo sintió temblar bajo su mano—. No debería —afirmó. ¡Cómo si ella no lo supiera!. —. Si no para... tendré... que...

—. Profesor usted tiene fama de ser alguien callado porque no le hace honor a eso —. Respondió ella divertida.

Se fiaba totalmente que se quedaría callado en un rato más.

Sabía que no la dejaría parar ya lo tenía comiendo de su mano… literalmente.

Y además, le gustaba la sensación de poder que tenía en esos momentos.

Él no soltaría las manos del escritorio, ya que se aferraba a él de manera feroz, al menos no soltaría las dos manos.

Era demasiado para él, no poder controlar la erección que le estaba causando.

Y ella tenía muchas ideas para hacer algo con las dos manos... y la boca.

Le bajó con cuidado la cremallera de los pantalones y rodeó su pene con los dedos.

Estaba duro como una piedra, las venas se le marcaban a lo largo, el glande estaba húmedo por las gotas de semen que escapaban de la uretra.

Bajó los dedos hasta tocar la base y luego emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia la corona.

—. Pare... —gimió él.

Hermione se inclinó y buscó con los labios hasta encontrar la solitaria gota de semen que escapaba de su glande, terso y suave.

La lamió despacio y decidió investigar con la lengua el sabor de ese pene inmenso y excitado.

Él se aferró con fuerza al escritorio y luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos ante las caricias de la mujer.

Miraba la cabeza de Hermione sobre su regazo y eso le excitaba mucho más.

Era muy tarde, no había nadie entre los pasillos del colegio y no se escuchaba ruido alguno, pero aun así no podía relajar su atención... aunque le costara la vida.

Alguien podría entrar y descubrirlo no por el hecho de que Hermione se podía ver que ese no era el caso sino por sus expresiones cualquiera sabría lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione recorrió con la lengua el camino desde la base hasta la corona y una vez allí, lo rodeó con sus labios y succionó.

Él se tensó, jadeó y apretó los dientes en un intento por no desviar su atención a lo que ella le hacía.

Al menos, todavía seguía consiente aunque no completamente para gritar.

Jamás había permitido algo así, pero el aroma de ella lo embriagaba.

Jamás se hubiera acercado a ella, aunque en el fondo siempre la admiro por su gran valentía e inteligencia y ahora demostraba ambas.

Jamás había sentido un placer tan arrebatador como el que ella le estaba proporcionando.

Entre gemidos y casi sin respiración, buscó un poco de cordura, no debía, era su alumna, era una jovencita y el todo un caballero, pero poco a poco esas ideas se desvanecían.

Cerró los ojos y finalmente aliviado se dejó rendir a Hermione y posó una mano sobre su cabeza castaña y sedosa.

Ella, al ver que se había dejado de resistir y no corría el riesgo de que la hiciera parar, dejó fluir toda su pasión.

Absorbió con fuerza el pene, se lo introdujo hasta el fondo de su boca y tragó.

Él sintió el movimiento de su garganta en la corona de su pene y casi perdió el sentido.

Lo quería todo de Hermione.

Quería besar su boca, penetrar su cuerpo, acariciar su piel, llevarla más allá de las nubes hasta que gritara de placer por él, a la vez que él.

Y para eso necesitaba controlarse...

Agarró un mechón de sus cabellos y tiró de ella hacia arriba, hacia su boca.

Hermione intentó resistirse, pero él le pasó una mano bajo la axila, levantándola hasta sus labios.

Cuando sus caras quedaron a la misma altura la besó con una pasión tan salvaje que hasta los árboles silenciaron sus murmullos para escucharles gemir.

La obligo a sentarla en su regazo, hacerla sentir su erección, ella gimió al momento que Severus bajó una de sus manos por el costado de Hermione y descendió por debajo de la falda con la intención de colarse entre sus muslos y acariciar su piel.

Hermione lo detuvo sujetándole la mano, finalizó el beso y volvió a bajar la cabeza hasta su regazo.

—. Esta vez no trate de detenerme —. Afirmó un segundo antes de introducirlo de nuevo en su boca.

Él jadeó casi desesperado.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con fuerza cuando ella lo apretó entre sus labios y empezó a subir y bajar lentamente por todo su pene.

El pecho se le hinchaba con cada respiración.

Una de sus manos se colocó sobre la cabeza de Hermione y presionó, indicándole el ritmo a seguir.

Instantes después un grito largo y ronco escapó de sus labios.

Hermione lamió cada gota de líquido que fluyó de él.

Esperó un poco hasta que le sintió respirar más calmadamente y se acercó hasta sus labios.

—. Volveré —. Le prometió con un último beso.

Luego se incorporó, camino hacia la puerta la abrió y salió.

Él la vio salir, intentó reaccionar para acompañarla tal y como lo haría un caballero, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, de todas maneras no hizo falta.

Ella ya se había marchado.


	4. Cuarto capitulo

**Hola, les agradezco todos los mensajes que me envían y a los que me han añadido a favoritos, espero no decepcionarlos y sigo escribiendo y solo para ustedes.**

**Gracias.**

CAPITULO 4

Severus no lo podía creer, por más que lucho contra sus deseos para no caer ante ella, lo hizo como un chiquillo, pero juró que esa sería la primera y última vez; jamás permitiría que esto volviera a pasar.

Otro día normal, Hermione al momento de terminar de bañarse sintió mucho remordimiento por lo que hizo la noche anterior de su castigo, como podría a volver a ver a su profesor a los ojos, ¡Por Merlín era Snape!, un profesor, alguien mayor, que aunque admirara jamás se metería con él, algo le pasaba debía averiguar qué; mientras pensaba en todo ello termino de arreglarse y se volvió a poner el mismo "perfume" y su cuerpo volvió a sentir esa necesidad de su profesor, todo pensamiento de culpa desapareció y se fue a su búsqueda.

Empezando la clase de pociones, entro Severus a su clase sin querer mirar al asiento de su alumna que por sus habilidades de espía podía sentir como ella lo observaba, dio las instrucciones y todos empezaron con sus pociones, mientras que él se hundía en los trabajos por terminar que se encontraban en su escritorio, por mucha distracción que hubiere él podía sentir la mirada de su alumna y él solo se limitó a levantar la mirada para ver si sus alumnos seguían en calma, pero eso duro poco, se oyó un fuerte golpe de los asientos del centro del salón y sin duda Severus sabía de quien se trataba y no dudaba que lo había hecho a propósito.

-. Que pretende Granger, un error así puede ser mortal para sus compañeros-.

No pudo evitar sentirse indignado de lo que hizo solo para llamar su atención, buscaba otro castigo.

Se acercó a ella y al momento de hacerlo a pesar de todos los vapores y olores de las pociones de sus compañeros pudo apreciar el aroma de ella, su mente se disparó al recuerdo de la noche anterior, no pudo evitar que su ingle sintiera calambres, no debía hacer eso sería vergonzoso.

-. Ahora como castigo, se quedara a limpiar todo esto, los demás retírense-.

Todos los alumnos como humo salieron, mientras que Severus miraba iracundo a su alumna, ella lo miraba completamente apenada, jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que hizo realmente le estaba afectando y no sabía porque, pero ¿Porque razón tenía que mirarla así?, hacía que se excitara solo con su mirada, no quería que volvería a pasar lo de la noche anterior creería que ella era un fácil y no era así.

Asintió y se dispuso a limpiar resistiéndose a saltarle encima, no podía seguirla mirando necesitaba bajar el calor que ella le provocaba.

Salió rápidamente del aula y se dirigió al baño de prefectos del segundo piso, era un lugar privado, y bastante grande, nadie vería lo que allí ocurre pero primero debía ir a su oficina por algunas cosas para darse un baño.

Tardo alrededor de media hora y no podía quitarse a su alumna de la cabeza era necesaria esa ducha, solo de pensarlo sentía como su ingle quería cobrar vida, además si pasada por su aula Granger ya habría terminado no tendría problema de pasar por ahí sin encontrársela y evitando a los alumnos llego al baño de prefectos.

Ya en la entrada a la puerta principal.

Abrió de golpe la puerta del baño con la intención de meterse de cabeza bajo la ducha fría.

Una vaharada de vapor ardiente con olor a cítricos le arrasó la cara y le quemó el torso.

—. ¡Por Merlín!—. Bramó sorprendido antes de quedarse petrificado.


	5. Quinto capitulo

CAPITULO 5

Hermione estaba desnuda en medio de una nube de vapor, con un pie apoyado en la fuente y una de sus manos hundida entre sus sedosas piernas.

—. ¡Por Merlín! —chilló Hermione tapándose apresuradamente con una toalla rosa.

—. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?—. Preguntó Severus alucinado.

No podía estar haciendo lo que parecía.

Su pene se alzó entusiasmado sólo de pensarlo.

—. ¡Lo lamento! —. Exclamó ella con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

De todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser justo su profesor quien la hubiera atrapado en esa postura. ¡Maldición! Porque tuvo que haber venido, no podía aguantar sin tocarlo que saliendo de su castigo fue al baño a bajar lo que su profesor le provocaba pero ahora no tenía valor para verlo a la cara; aunque tenía unas ganas de arrojarse sobre él, no podía, su dignidad era más fuerte.

—. ¡¿No sabe que es de buena educación llamar antes de entrar?!

—. Si no quiere que la interrumpan, le aconsejo que eche el cerrojo—. Comentó él.

—. ¡No soy capaz de echar el cerrojo! ¡Está duro como una piedra!—. Se quejó Hermione —. Y ahora, ¿qué le parece si se da la vuelta y se va?

—. ¿Está duro?—. No es el único, pensó Severus a la vez que entraba en el baño.

No sabía lo que le pasaba pero ese aroma lo hipnotizaba y teniéndola ahí a su disposición y sabiendo que ella estaba haciendo eso por él, no se quedaría con la duda quería saber si ella lo deseaba ahora, él no hablaba en ese instante, era su alter ego.

—. ¿Qué hace?-. Le dijo Hermione al ver que entraba por completo al baño.

—. Echarle un vistazo-.

Hermione dio un paso atrás cuando Severus llenó con su presencia el baño.

Observó estupefacta cada uno de los músculos que se tensaron en su espalda cuando cerró la puerta y la empujó con fuerza, para a continuación y sin dejar de presionar, de un golpe seco cerrar el cerrojo. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera una espalda tan hermosa y ella no se hubiera fijado nunca? Porque siempre iba con levita, y su capa, que milagrosamente no la llevaba en ese momento se respondió a sí misma.

—. No le pasa nada—. Dijo Severus sin volverse —. Sólo hay que empujar un poco la puerta.

—. Perfecto. Ahora ya lo sé. Muchas gracias y hasta luego—. Dijo Hermione agarrando con fuerza la diminuta toalla con la que se cubría.

—. No-. Dijo Severus girando con calma espalda a la puerta

—. ¿No? No, ¿qué?-.

—. No me voy—. Contestó girándose y quedando frente a ella.

—. Genial, simplemente genial—. Afirmó Hermione, tomando la ropa limpia que cuidadosamente había dejado al lado de la fuente—. Entra sin avisar, me fastidia el baño y en vez de disculparse y largarse, ¡No me deja ir!—.

Recogió la bolsa de plástico que contenía su ropa sucia del suelo. —. Usted es la educación personificada—. Aseveró irguiéndose frente a él. —. Déjeme pasar. Apártese por favor-. No podía tenerlo ahí, estaba enojada e indignada pero también excitada no podían hacer eso, simplemente no podían.

Severus la miró a los ojos, sonrió y se quitó de en medio.

Hermione bufó indignada y aferró el cerrojo con la mano que le quedaba libre.

No logró descorrerlo.

Soltó la ropa y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con las dos manos.

—. ¡Merlín!—. Se quejó cuando se hizo evidente que no tenía fuerzas para abrirlo.

A su profesor le había resultado sencillo, pero ella era, simplemente, incapaz. —. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿le importaría volver a descorrer el cerrojo?—. Solicitó irónica, sin molestarse en volverse hacia él.

—. No-. Dijo Severus muy tranquilo.

—. ¡No!—. Se giró enfadada. —. ¡¿Por qué no?!—.

-. Tenemos que hablar-. Dijo Severus a modo de explicación.

—. ¿Aquí?—. Preguntó Hermione, estupefacta al ver que Severus se estaba quitando las botas y los calcetines sentado sobre la base de la fuente. —. ¿Ahora?-.

—. Sí-.

—. Pero, ¿usted es tonto o se hace?-.

Severus no respondió, se limitó a levantarse y comenzar a aflojarse el cinturón.

—. Pero ¿se puede saber qué hace?—. Preguntó Hermione, más indignada que confusa.

—. Tengo calor-.

—. ¡Yo igual! Y aun así no me estoy desnudando.

—. Ya está desnuda—. Comentó Severus mirándola lentamente de arriba a abajo.

—. Profesor—. Dijo Hermione tan calmada como le fue posible. —. Déjese de tonterías y abra la puerta.

—. No. Tenemos que hablar-.

—. ¿No puede ser en otro momento y lugar más... adecuados?-.

—. No. Posiblemente me evitara. A pesar de su ridículo intento para llamar mi atención, en el fondo quería salir corriendo.

—. Yo nunca saldría corriendo; tenía clases y necesitaba llegar a tiempo, usted no es mi único profesor —. Comentó Hermione apoyándose en la puerta, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y un tobillo sobre el otro.

Severus la miró hambriento.

Estaba seguro de que ella no tenía ni idea, pero en esa postura sus pechos quedaban enmarcados y alzados por sus brazos; la toalla rosa que antes apenas le tapaba, se había subido hasta el principio de sus muslos y, por si fuera poco, al cruzar las piernas se había abierto, mostrando en su piel dorada una huella pálida que no era otra cosa que la marca del biquini en la cadera.

Tragó saliva a la vez que, sin ser consciente de ello, se desabrochaba el primer botón del pantalón.

El calor del cuarto de baño había aumentado de repente varios grados, tornándose abrasador.

Hermione observó embelesada como una gota de sudor descendía por la nuez de Adán de su profesor que se había despojado de su levita y solo llevaba una camisa, hasta quedar alojada en el hueco de su clavícula, dejando a su paso una línea blanca sobre su piel.

Se fijó sin poder evitarlo en su bíceps que se notaban a través de su camisa y con el calor del baño se pegaba más a su piel.

Se quedó casi hipnotizada cuando retiró los dedos y pudo ver una sombra de vello oscuro y rizado asomar por la bragueta entreabierta.

Salió del trance al percatarse de que la bragueta no se abría sólo por la falta del botón, sino que más bien era debido a cierta protuberancia que se tensaba contra ella.

—. ¡Se ha excitado!—. Exclamó alucinada con voz ronca. Ella misma se notaba demasiado acalorada.

—. Sí—. Contestó él mirando con el ceño fruncido el bulto prominente de su pene erecto.

—. ¿Para esto me ha dejado aquí encerrada? ¿De esto es de lo qué quería hablar?—. Se calló de golpe, indignada consigo misma por sonar tan... mojigata.

Parecía una virgen de telenovela.

—. No. Esto—. Dijo señalando el bulto de su pantalón. —. Es un efecto colateral. Podría decirle que mis sentidos se han exaltado al verle medio desnuda-.

—. ¡No estoy medio desnuda!—. Contestó ella, justo antes de bajar la mirada y ver que sí lo estaba.

Dio un gritito demasiado cursi para su gusto y se recolocó la toalla todo lo que pudo para quedar más _tapada. _

—. Si le molesta, tiene fácil solución—. Aseveró Severus con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

—. ¿Cuál?—. Preguntó Hermione, pegándose más a la puerta. No le gustaba la sonrisa de Severus, pero menos todavía le gustaban las sensaciones que se estaban despertando en su cuerpo. ¿En qué clase de zorra se había convertido? Una cosa era seducirlo en su oficina, pero eso solo había pasado una vez y otra muy distinta era volver a caer en sus brazos otra vez, no era correcto.

Sin dudar un segundo, Severus se metió en la fuente y abrió el grifo del agua fría.

Hermione jadeó cuando todos los músculos del cuerpo del hombre se tensaron, sabía por propia experiencia que el agua en la fuente estaba helada.

Salía a una temperatura tan gélida que era difícil resistirla; al menos ella.

El hombre cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza para que el helado líquido le golpeara en el pecho y resbalara hasta la ingle.

Sus abdominales ondularon cuando el agua los tocó y el bulto de su pantalón se redujo poco a poco.

—. ¿Contenta?—. Preguntó.

—. Deje de hacer tonterías—. Respondió Hermione alucinada. ¿Su profesor se había vuelto loco?

—. Mujeres. Nunca están satisfechas—. Suspiro, compungido.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Severus acababa de hacer una broma?

—. Déjese de tonterías y abra la puerta. Por favor-.

—. No. Tenemos que hablar—. Respondió él de nuevo, serio.

—. Está bien, ¿de qué quiere hablar?-.

—. ¿Por qué me odia?—. Preguntó, directo al grano.

—. No le odio—. Respondió Hermione, alucinada.

—. Pues lo disimula muy bien. Desde el término de la guerra usted jamás me dirigió la palabra, usted sabe la verdad de todo y aun así no me respeta, por eso yo también la odie, pero por lo que paso ayer, estoy un poco más seguro que usted no me odia tanto como parece—. Afirmó, saliendo de la ducha con un escalofrío. Desde luego, el calor se había evaporado.

—. Hace tiempo, usted actúa extraño, me evita, y no sabe lo difícil que es tratar de ignorar a alguien que me gusta de hace tiempo, está bien, ya se lo dije, ¿Si esa es su única duda creo que ya me puede dejar ir? No le evito a usted. Simplemente no soporto estar cerca de usted sin sentirme tonta de que nunca usted será para mí.

—. Ahora estoy aquí—. Contestó él alzando una ceja.

—. Y le acabo de decir la verdad, ¿o no?-.

—. Porque le tengo encerrada-.

—. Efectivamente. No creo que la mejor manera de tener una conversación sea secuestrarme-.

—. No está secuestrada, sino retenida—. Comentó él sonriendo y apoyando las manos en las caderas.

Hermione lo miró desafiante, cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho e inspiró y exhaló con fuerza en un intento de mostrar su irritación sin usar palabras.

—. Si sigue así, esto no va a funcionar-.

—. ¿Así, cómo?—. Preguntó ella, chasqueando la lengua.

—. Exaltando mis sentidos-.

—. ¿Cómo?—. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia su ingle y vio que la ducha de agua fría había dejado de hacer efecto

—. ¡Es imposible!—. Exclamó casi sonriendo.

—. ¡No es culpa mía!—. Al ver que Hermione se disponía a recriminarle su actitud, optó por no permitirla hablar.

—. Me niego a darme más duchas heladas, sus efectos pueden ser perniciosos para mí salud—. Contestó Severus haciendo que temblaba y agarrándose la ingle como si lo hubieran herido de muerte.

—. Es usted un idiota—. Articuló Hermione entre risas.

—. ¿Le han dicho alguna vez que cuando se ríe es aún más hermosa?—. Susurró Severus, extendiendo la mano y acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.

Hermione dio un respingo al oír su susurro y entornó los ojos como si recordara algo.

Severus apretó los dientes y se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan idiota de dejarse llevar cuando no debía.

No debía, pero algo lo cegaba y aparte ella ya había dicho porque lo odiaba al menos porque fingía odiarlo.

—. Hagamos un trato—. Propuso. —. Yo abro la puerta ahora y usted habla conmigo, a solas, después de la cena en mi almacén de pociones-.

—. Trato hecho-.

Severus alzó los brazos y los colocó a ambos lados de la cara de su alumna.

Hermione no intentó apartarse.

Él bajó la cabeza hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios y se perdió en sus ojos.

Hermione creyó leer en ellos anhelo y deseo, mezclados con un poco de tristeza y una pizca de esperanza.

Se lamió los labios, nerviosa; se acababa de dar cuenta de que deseaba besarle.

Él se acercó hasta tocar la comisura de su boca con su aliento.

—. No olvides tu promesa-.

Se separó de ella lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione oyó el sonido rasgado del cerrojo al abrirse.

Él asintió con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se metió en la fuente.

Y sin comprobar si Hermione se había ido o no, se bajó los pantalones y abrió de nuevo el grifo del agua fría.

Hermione se quedó obnubilada ante la panorámica de su trasero blanco y duro junto con su piel sedosa de sus piernas.

Acto seguido sacudió la cabeza, regañándose mentalmente por tan obvio pensamiento, y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las escaleras de los vestidores que se encontraban saliendo del baño y de ahí no paró su carrera hasta estar segura en la intimidad de su cuarto.


	6. Sexto Capitulo

CAPITULO 6

Que le había pasado, se sentía tan tonta al haberle dicho a su profesor la verdad y que por ello, lo trataba como si lo odiara, pero ese momento en el baño, se sintió tan atraída no como si hubiera sido una aventura sino como alguien con un deseo de tenerle cerca como una necesidad, eso le encantaba era lo que quería y mucho mejor con alguien que le gustaba demasiado.

Severus se quedó bajo la fuente, bajando su necesidad de su alumna, jamás hubiera creído que ella sintiera algo por él, eso era tan raro pero el jamás lo creyó, era bonita y perfecta podía tener a cualquiera y en cambio lo elegía a él, no lo podía creer; sonrió, eso era lo mejor que le había pasado y era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

Después de la cena Hermione volvió a su habitación trato de arreglarse un poco más pero esta vez no se puso el "perfume" de siempre, no necesitaba más que su esencia natural.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al almacén de pociones toco la puerta y esta se abrió pero al momento que ella entro se cerró de manera brusca y vio a su profesor nuevamente sin su capa y recargado en la puerta.

-. Sabe Señorita Granger, ha dejado su ropa sucia en el baño de prefectos-.

—. Ahora mismo voy a por ella—. !Por Merlín!, la había visto.

—. No se preocupe, he mandado a un elfo a llevarla a lavar. También he encontrado doblada ropa limpia, imagino que será suya también. La he mandado a dejar también a su habitación-.

—. Gracias, es muy amable—. Dijo Hermione en un tono formal.

—. Por cierto, me debe una ducha de agua fría-.

—. ¿Cómo?—. Preguntó Hermione.

—. Mis sentidos se han exaltado cuando he revisado la ropa para ver a quien pertenecía—. Comentó como si no hubiera significado nada.

—. ¿Qué?—. Hermione sintió el calor ascender por su cuello hasta las mejillas.

—. Ese tanga blanco de encaje es una provocación para la vista—. Le susurró al oído.

—. No habrá sido capaz de mirar mi ropa—. Dijo Hermione boquiabierta.

—. Incluso te he imaginado con ella—. Afirmó él sonriendole tan descaradamente.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras con las que contestarle. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Severus? Mejor dicho, ¿quién era ese tipo que tenía enfrente y dónde estaba su profesor?

-. Creo que las formalidades sobran después de lo que me dijiste, te diré que yo siento lo mismo me gustas y no pienso dejarte ir esta noche.

Hermione lo veía y quería llorar jamás imaginaba que su profesor le diría algo así, y teniéndola contra la puerta le parecía tan excitante que no se quería ir.

-. Me gustas Severus-. Se lo dijo mirándolo a sus profundos ojos.

-. Me gustas Hermione-. Él lo repitió desde el fondo de su ser.

La distancia les pareció demasiada y decidieron romperla dándose ese beso que hizo recordarles la noche anterior y con ello proclamaban su amor en el secreto de ese almacén.

—. Hermione, ¿vas a ir ésta noche a algún sitio?-. Preguntó Severus, susurrándole al oído. Severus levanto la vista y la fijó en Hermione.

—. No lo sé—. Respondió ella, sonrojándose. Ambos sabían a que se refería esa simple pregunta y con sólo recordar la noche anterior notaba que sus pezones se tensaban. ¡Y llevaba su blusa sin brasier!

Severus miró disimuladamente a su pecho y sonrió. Dos pequeños puntitos se alzaron contra la tela de su blusa.

Dos pequeños guijarros rosas y dulces, con aroma a cítricos y seguramente sabor a ambrosía.

Una imagen se coló en la mente de Severus: Hermione con la piel húmeda, totalmente desnuda, con uno de sus pies en la fuente y las manos moviéndose entre sus muslos.

Imaginó sus dedos finos y delicados acariciando la piel suave y lisa, que pudo sentir la noche anterior.

Con un movimiento brusco se dio la vuelta para ocultar que tenía una erección de caballo delante de su alumna.

Hermione se rio y abrió la puerta sonriéndole a Severus.

-. Lo espero en su oficina para mi castigo profesor-.

Severus se quedó estático pero no se quedaría así toda la noche sobre todo porque estaba a punto de hacer un castigo muy especial para una alumna, y quería que ella aprendiera la lección.


	7. Septimo capitulo

CAPITULO 7

Al llegar a su oficina entraron directamente a la habitación y el sin pensarlo se quitó toda la ropa desde su camisa hasta los pantalones, por fin Hermione lo vio completamente desnudo.

Tragó saliva, Hermione siguió el movimiento de su nuez y después desvió su mirada hacia la clavícula y más allá.

El vello de su pecho formaba remolinos sobre sus pezones y descendía en un fino hilo hacia su ombligo, rodeándolo, para luego bajar como una flecha hacia su ingle.

Enmarcado entre los rizos morenos, su pene se mostraba erecto e insolente, tentador y expectante.

—. ¿Me estás mirando?—. Preguntó él.

—. Sí—. Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-.

—. No te imaginas cuanto—. Respondió ella, acercándose lentamente hacia él, deslizando un dedo por el tallo de su pene.

Este saltó en respuesta.

—. Cierra los ojos—. Ordenó él.

—. Quiero mirarte—. Se rebeló Hermione sin dejar de recorrer con su dedo la suave tersura del pene.

Él extendió sus manos hasta tomar la mano con la que jugaba con su pene y la asió por la muñeca, obligándola a desplazarse hasta su pecho.

Hermione gimió al sentir el roce de su ensortijado vello contra las yemas de sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones.

Él recorrió con sus manos los brazos de Hermione, acarició lentamente su clavícula, se detuvo en el cuello, buscando con las yemas la vena que palpitaba en él, notando cada latido de su corazón.

Luego siguió ascendiendo por su rostro hasta encontrar la humedad de sus labios, siguiendo su curva; el índice se coló entre ellos y jugueteó con los perfiles afilados de sus dientes.

Hermione gimió y lo absorbió dentro de su boca, lamiéndolo y aprendiendo cada aspereza de su yema sin dejar de mirar y acariciar su blanco torso.

Él liberó el dedo que tenía preso en la boca de la mujer y ascendió con las dos manos por su rostro, dibujando sus pómulos con el pulgar hasta encontrar los parpados que enmarcaban sus preciosos ojos.

Posó las palmas sobre sus mejillas.

Entonces, observó a Hermione.

Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, los labios entreabiertos, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás.

Era preciosa.

Tenía el pelo suelto y le caía en ondas enmarcándole la cara.

—. Jamás pensé estar así contigo—. Susurró él contra los labios tibios de su mujer.

Ella no pudo responder.

Él se apropió de su boca en ese momento, la besó como si hiciera años que no se hubieran visto.

Y aunque no era cierto, ambos se sentían así.

Estuvieron besándose hasta que sus labios quedaron entumecidos.

Las manos de ella posadas sobre el pecho fibroso y velludo de él.

Sólo sus lenguas se movían, penetraban en las bocas, recorrían el cielo del paladar, tentaban la dureza de los dientes y recorrían el interior de las mejillas.

Ninguno de los dos se veía impedido a ir más allá, el simple roce de sus labios era suficiente para trasmitir sus sentimientos, su desamparo durante ese tiempo que se habían enamorado y no habían podido hacer nada, su pérdida al saberse lejos el uno del otro.

Él lentamente le empujaba hacia la cama entre beso y beso y cuando lo logro la presionó con su cuerpo hasta que Hermione quedó tumbada, con la espalda pegada al colchón y comenzó a recorrer su rostro con ligeros besos.

En la mandíbula, en los pómulos, la nariz, la frente y por último los parpados.

Los besó una y otra vez mientras Hermione inhalaba el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo; esa esencia mezcla de hierbas, sudor y hombre que le era más necesaria para respirar que el mismo aire.

—. ¿Mantén los ojos cerrados?—. Preguntó él, más que ordenó.

—. Sí—. Susurró Hermione.

El hombre se levantó de la cama sin dejar de mirar a la mujer lánguida y dulce con la que soñaba cada noche.

Hermione escuchó sus pasos al recorrer la habitación, luego sintió su peso inclinar la cama al posarse sobre ella.

Besarla una vez más pero con adoración y amor.

—No te muevas —ordenó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Escuchó intrigada el sonido de los muebles moviéndose de un lado a otro.

El chirriar de la mesa siendo arrastrada, el sonido parejo de las patas de una silla cayendo sobre el suelo cerca de ella...

Luego el silencio.

Las manos de dedos ásperos deslizándose por sus pies, liberándola de sus zapatos de estudiante, junto con sus medias, acariciando sus piernas, subiendo por sus muslos, buscando el botón de su falda; desabrochándola.

—. Hare que no te arrepientas de estar aquí, conmigo—. Repitió él, besando su pubis. —. Cada noche venía aquí, a esta habitación, soñando con este día—. Dijo tironeando de la falda para bajarla. Hermione alzó el trasero para ayudarle. —. Rezaba para que pudieras venir y fueras solo mía. Pero no era más que una quimera—. Afirmó deslizando la tela por sus sedosos muslos, besando cada trozo de piel que quedaba libre, recorriendo con labios y lengua cada centímetro de sus piernas. —. Incluso llegué a pensar que no sé qué hacía con vida, cual era mi cometido—. Susurró dejando caer la falda y el tanga en el suelo.

—. Tenía miedo-. Dijo ella completamente excitada.

—. Yo también—. Declaró posando su mejilla rasposa en el suave estómago de Hermione. —. Era posible que me rechazaras—. Dijo, introduciendo los dedos bajo el algodón elástico del brasier. —. Me dolían las manos de no poder tocarte—. Le bajo el brasier por los brazos hasta quitárselo. —. Soñaba contigo y al despertar y ver que no estabas, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ir a tu habitación y hacerte el amor hasta que gritaras. No sé cómo he podido contenerme—. Afirmó, tumbándose sobre ella y besándola apasionadamente.

Hermione intentó reflexionar sobre las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar.

Sentirse asustada por su última afirmación, sus besos no la dejaban pensar; su endurecido pene presionando sobre su vientre la llevaba más allá de la razón.

Sus manos, cerniéndose sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos, pellizcando sus pezones la hacían vibrar hasta olvidarse incluso de que debía respirar.

—. Desde que te vi nuevamente en mi clase, entre el vapor de las pociones, sudorosa, con el pelo empapado cayendo por tu espalda, con las manos en el caldero, no he podido dejar de imaginarte, una y otra vez, cada noche...-.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Desde cuándo?—. Preguntó Hermione aturdida.

Había oído sus palabras, pero su significado se escapaba a su comprensión.

—. Merlín—. Siseó él dando un puñetazo en la cama. —. Desde la primera vez que volví de San Mungo, te he imaginado en mis sueños; me vuelves loco—. Declaró. —. No puedo pensar cuando estás conmigo, me vuelvo un idiota balbuceante que sólo dice cursilerías—. Dijo, volviéndola a besar antes de convertirse en un poeta descarriado.

Hermione abrió las piernas bajo él e intentó colocarlas alrededor de sus caderas, obligarle a entrar en ella, pero él se levantó, separándose.

—. Ah, no. Tienes que pagar por todo el tiempo que me has hecho esperar...-.

La tomó en brazos y la levantó de la acogedora cama para depositarla sobre una superficie dura.

Hermione se removió sobre su nueva ubicación.

El asiento era duro y liso, de madera; tenía reposabrazos a ambos lados y el respaldo era muy alto.

Se echó hacia atrás con cuidado y todo su mundo se balanceó.

—. ¡Merlín!—. Exclamó asustada, agarrándose con las manos a los apoyabrazos como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—. Tranquila—. Susurró él en su oído. —. Es solo una silla—. Explicó.

—. ¿Una silla?—. Preguntó, intentando no moverse para que ese aparato del diablo no siguiera meneándose.

Con los ojos abiertos tenía que ser un placer, pero en esos momentos era simplemente aterrador.

—. Sí—. Respondió él, divertido.

—. ¿Para qué? ¿Para torturarme?—. Preguntó irónica.

—. Sí—. Dijo él, besándola suavemente en la sien.

—. ¡Qué!-.

—. Shhhh—. Posó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios silenciándola. —. Tranquila...-.

Le dio pequeños besos en los pómulos, la nariz, la mandíbula y en cada beso depositaba un susurro... Un gemido... Un _te adoro_... Un _te quiero _insinuado, pero no verbalizado.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el alto respaldo de la silla y alzó la barbilla, instándole a que recorriera con besos su cuello.

Él sonrió y obedeció.

Lamió y mordisqueó, trazó caminos sinuosos de amor y deseo, hasta que la oyó jadear.

Y en ese momento se olvidó de cualquier cosa que no fuera la tibia piel que temblaba bajo sus labios.

Mordió con cuidado y absorbió con fruición, hasta estar seguro de que su pasión dejaba una marca indeleble en su hermoso cuello.

Sabía que al día siguiente, cuando viera el chupetón, Hermione se enojaría o se enfadaría, pero en ese momento le daba lo mismo.

Era suya y quería que todo aquel que la viera lo supiera.

Cuando él dejó de besarla y se alejó, Hermione se incorporó sin pararse a pensar.

No quería dejar de sentirle sobre su piel.

Extendió sus brazos buscándole, pero fueron las manos de él las que la encontraron.

—. Tranquila. Vayamos poco a poco. No hay prisa—. Dijo tomándole las muñecas y guiándolas hasta que quedaron posadas sobre el respaldo.

Llevo varios días atormentado por una fantasía y esperaba que ella fuera una buena leona digna de Gryffindor y se dejara llevar...—. La besó cuidadosamente en los labios. —. He soñado con nosotros noche tras noche—. Le acarició tímidamente los pechos.

Poco a poco fue colocando el cuerpo de la mujer tal y como tantas veces había imaginado desde que la vio cuando la encontró masturbándose en el baño.

Los brazos alzados sobre el respaldo de la mecedora, la espalda arqueada, los pechos exhibiendo unos perfectos y rosados pezones erectos, las piernas muy abiertas, colocadas sobre los apoyabrazos y los pies colgando, el trasero casi rozando el borde el asiento.

Totalmente expuesta ante él.

Hermione sintió cómo el rubor recorría su pecho y se alojaba en su rostro.

Esa postura era... indecente, excitante, desinhibida, tentadora...

No era posible que se sintiera cómoda tan expuesta, pero lo estaba.

Se sentía tan sensual y sexy, que los pezones le dolían por la excitación y las piernas le temblaban anticipándose al juego.

Él recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo perfecto de su mujer; su pene se engrosó y alargó, del glande brotó una tímida gota de líquido pre seminal.

Era hermosa, tan hermosa que dolía mirarla y saber que aún no era suya en cuerpo y alma.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

Pronto.

Muy pronto, se prometió a sí mismo.

Con pasos decididos se dirigió hacia la mesa y la colocó hasta ubicarla tal y como quería.

Hermione se mordió los labios esperando el próximo movimiento de su profesor.

—. Abre tus ojos—. Ordenó él.

—. ¿Qué...?-.

—. Hazlo-.

Hermione poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

Miró frente a ella, vio a su hombre igualmente desnudo sentado también sobre una silla, estando ambos frente a frente.

Se vio a sí misma, su cuerpo reposaba lánguido sobre la silla, sus piernas abiertas, su sexo totalmente visible, sus pezones erectos.

—. Mírame—. Ordenó él.

Hermione levantó la vista tímidamente, pudo apreciar el cuerpo de su hombre.

Y tenía un cuerpo magnifico.

La garganta de Hermione se secó ante la visión del hombre situado frente a ella.

Estaba sentado sobre una silla de madera, totalmente desnudo, su cuerpo tan lánguido como el de ella.

Tenía el trasero sobre el borde la silla, la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, haciendo que en su abdomen relajado se marcaran unos tenues abdominales.

Las piernas abiertas mostraban sin prejuicios el escroto oscuro y suave que ocultaba sus testículos tensos y el nido de rizos de su ingle sobre el que se alzaba orgulloso su pene erecto.

La mujer detuvo su mirada en él y éste aumentó, impaciente y lujurioso.

Hermione sintió como su clítoris palpitaba y se tensaba a la vez que su vagina se humedecía en respuesta al tamaño y grosor del pene que no podía dejar de observar.

Excitada, subió la mirada hacia la cara de su profesor, anhelando comprobar si su expresión revelaba el mismo deseo que, estaba segura, mostraba su propio rostro.

—. ¿Te gusta mirarme?—. Preguntó.

Ella asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, no le salían las palabras.

Miró de nuevo su pene erecto, sus piernas separadas, sus pies descalzos.

El hombre miró a la mujer que tenía ante sí, excitada, impaciente; por él.

Sólo por él.

Recordó el momento exacto en que la vio en la ducha, desnuda, acariciándose el pubis y su pene se movió impaciente.

—. Sólo hay dos reglas—. Explicó. —. No puedes separar tu espalda del respaldo de la silla y debes obedecer cada orden que te dé.

—. ¿También rigen para ti?—. Preguntó ella armándose de valor de Gryffindor.

—. Sí—. Susurró él complacido. —. Acaríciate los pezones-.

Hermione se sobresaltó, pero al cabo de un segundo obedeció... y ordenó.

—. Tócate el abdomen... Recórrelo... Baja lentamente hasta el ombligo...—.

Él lo hizo, quizá un poco demasiado rápido, ya que sus dedos enseguida llegaron hasta el ombligo y siguieron bajando.

—. No. No te he dicho que puedas pasar de ahí—. Le recriminó Hermione. —. Sube de nuevo y dime lo que sientes-.

Los dedos del hombre se detuvieron y temblaron para, acto seguido, ascender por sus abdominales.

—. Es... suave... Me gusta. Si cierro los ojos, siento que eres tu quien me toca. ¿Tus pezones se han puesto duros?-.

—. Como piedras. Están calientes y duros, me palpitan cada vez que paso los dedos sobre ellos. Necesito más—. Afirmó Hermione, observando cómo los dedos de él trazaban cada línea de su abdomen y jugaban con el vello que bajaba directo a la ingle.

—. Llévate los dedos a la boca y chúpalos. Ahora toma tus pezones y pellízcalos suavemente. ¿Qué sientes?-.

—. Me queman. Los siento tan tensos que casi duelen. Cada vez que los aprieto entre mis dedos, me palpita el clítoris. Acaríciate los tuyos—. Ordenó Hermione con una sonrisa ladina. Él emitió un suave quejido.

—. No es ahí donde quiero ir—. Respondió, bajando sus manos hacia la ingle e ignorando la orden de Hermione.

—. ¿Rompes las reglas? Bien. El juego acaba aquí y ahora—. Sentenció ella, apartando sus propias manos de su cuerpo.

—. ¡No!—. Exclamó él, alejando los dedos de su glande y subiendo hasta sus pezones. —. Son aburridos, no son suaves como los tuyos, ni me hacen morir de deseo por tocarlos—. Gruñó acariciándose.

—. Pasa las uñas sobre ellos, ráspalos-.

—. Que tont...—. No pudo continuar, un gemido acalló sus palabras, el vello de sus brazos se erizó. —. He sentido un escalofrío—. Confesó un segundo después. —. Es... distinto

—. Pellízcalos—. Él obedeció y sintió, alucinado, cómo ramalazos de placer recorrían su cuerpo. —. Más fuerte—. Ordenó Hermione, imprimiendo a sus propios dedos la misma fuerza que exigía.

—. ¡Dios!—. Jadeó él estupefacto. —. Jamás hubiera imaginado...—. No pudo continuar, sus piernas se abrieron más, su pene se elevó enfadado por el abandono al que era sometido.

—. Me excita...—. Miró a Hermione y vio su reflejo en ella.

Los ojos iluminados por la pasión, su sexo húmedo y brillante, sus dedos temblorosos.

Chasqueó la lengua irritado, ella estaba dominando el juego.

No se lo iba a permitir. —. Deja tu mano izquierda jugando con tus pezones y baja la derecha hasta tu pubis. ¿Qué sientes?-.

—. Lo siento suave bajo mis dedos... Ohhh—. Hermione gimió cuando sus dedos tocaron el capuchón hinchado de su clítoris.

—. ¿Te he dado permiso para tocarte ahí?—. Preguntó él irónico.

Hermione bufó y subió los dedos de nuevo al monte de Venus.

—. Estira tus pezones hasta que sientas dolor-. Ordenó Hermione vengativa. Él obedeció. —. Ahora cálmalos, acarícialos lentamente, con suavidad-.

—. Haz tú lo mismo—. Jadeó él, inmerso en las nuevas sensaciones.

—. ¡Copión!—. Se burló ella. Él la miró fijamente.

Hermione sonreía, feliz... y excitada.

En contra de lo que había supuesto, no se mostraba tímida en absoluto.

Estaban jugando en primera división y él iba perdiendo.

—. Chúpate los dedos. Mételos en tu boca y luego acaríciate con ellos, sin meterlos en la vagina ni tocarte el clítoris—. Ordenó con severidad.

Si iba a jugar en primera, él iba a ser el ganador.

Sin ninguna duda.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante su tono inflexible y excesivamente preciso, pero hizo lo que le ordenaba.

Si él pensaba torturarla, ella le iba a dar una buena lección.

—. Pasa tus dedos por el glande y extiende su humedad por todo tu pene—. Le ordenó.

Él obedeció, intranquilo... ¿Qué planeaba ahora?

—. Separa con los dedos tus labios vaginales. Déjame ver cómo brillan-.

—. Agárrate el pene y mastúrbate lentamente—. Él así lo hizo. El sudor recorría la frente de Snape, su torso agitado subía y bajaba con fuerza, sus pulmones no conseguían el aire suficiente como para seguir respirando. —. Acaríciate con la mano libre los testículos, dime si están duros-.

—. ¡Merlín!—. Exclamó él. La espalda se le arqueaba sin poder evitarlo, la sangre le ardía mandando destellos de placer por todo el cuerpo, el pene rugía impaciente por liberarse, sus testículos... —. Están duros... Queman... Me duele. —. Jadeó. —. Métete un dedo—. Ordenó entre gemidos. —. ¿Estás mojada?-.

—. Claro que sí. Estoy muy mojada, mi dedo resbala por mi vagina como lo haría tu pene dentro de poco...—. Él jadeó al escucharla e imaginarse dentro de ella. —. Siento cómo mi vagina lo aprieta, pero es tan pequeño... Me estoy imaginando tu enorme pene dentro, resbalando, penetrándome hasta golpearme el útero una y otra vez... Entrando y saliendo sin pausa, tus testículos empujando en cada embestida contra mí, haciendo que me corra... Pero... no puedo, es sólo un dedo—. Comentó entre gemidos mirándole con picardía.

—. Dos... Métete dos—. Jadeó él cuando ella dejó de hablar.

Necesitaba seguir oyéndola.

—. Hum... Mucho mejor...—. Afirmó Hermione entre gemidos, introduciendo dos dedos en su vagina. —. Aferra con fuerza tu pene y mastúrbate más rápido, desde el glande a la base. Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor...—. le instó. —. No veo tus dedos acariciando los testículos, álzalos para mí, quiero verte bien—. Él obedeció sin dudarlo un segundo. —. Eres tan hermoso... Tómalos en la palma de tu mano, juega con ellos, pero no te olvides del pene. Sigue... así, arriba y abajo; párate en el glande, extiende su humedad, presiona sobre su abertura, bien... Ahora mastúrbate con fuerza...-.

Él tenía los ojos entornados.

Apenas conseguía hilar un pensamiento con otro.

Sabía que estaba perdiendo el juego.

Sin dejar de mover las manos sobre su pene y escroto, intentó cambiar la toma.

—. Acaríciate... el... clítoris...—. Suplicó más que ordenó.

—. Imagino tu lengua sobre mí—. Gimió Hermione. —. Danza contra mi clítoris, absorbe cada uno de sus latidos. Mírame, está hinchado por ti. Late por ti. Tu lengua lo recorre—. Dijo acariciándose el clítoris lentamente con el pulgar, mientras se penetraba con el corazón y el anular. La otra mano mantenía abiertos los labios de su vagina, permitiendo a Severus ver exactamente qué estaba haciendo en cada momento. —. Ahora son tus labios los que lo aprisionan—. Dijo presionando con el pulgar. —. Lo torturan sin pausa. Eres muy malo—. Fingió regañarle. —. ¿A qué sabe mi clítoris?-.

—. Es dulce... y a la vez salado...—. Jadeó él, acariciando el paladar con la lengua, sentía el sabor de ella entre sus labios, la esencia de su cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo, el perfume de su intimidad cuando su rostro este entre sus piernas. —. Éxtasis y ambrosía mezclados con la dulzura de tu cuerpo—. Afirmó.

—. Más rápido. Mastúrbate más rápido, más fuerte—. Él obedeció incapaz de pensar. —. ¿Me sientes en tu lengua?—. Le preguntó sin dejar de acariciarse el clítoris. —. ¿Sientes cómo me penetras?—. Preguntó Hermione, introduciendo con fuerza los dedos en su vagina. —. Sí—. Jadeó él en respuesta a ambas preguntas.

—. Córrete ahora—. Ordenó Hermione sin dejar de mirarle.

Severus gritó cuando el placer estalló en sus testículos y recorrió ardiente el camino hasta su glande.

Siguió gritando cuando el semen abandonó su cuerpo en cálidos e impacientes chorros que se derramaron sobre sus muslos.

Bufó indignado cuando los estertores del orgasmo llegaron a su fin y su cabeza se despejó lo suficiente como para comprobar que había sido derrotado sin miramientos.

Su mirada se centró en Hermione, su rostro estaba sudoroso, sus ojos entornados, sus labios entreabiertos.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus manos acariciaban su sexo todavía.

—. Estás a punto de correrte—. No era una pregunta.

—. Sí—. Contestó ella.

—. Deja de tocarte—. Exigió tranquilamente. Hermione enarcó una ceja. —. Pon las manos sobre las rodillas—. Ordenó, juntando las piernas y cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos.

Su pene descansaba flácido sobre su muslo.

En esos momentos una sola idea vagaba por su mente, Hermione iba a pagar cara su victoria.

—. Como desees—. Aceptó ella. —. Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Terminó el juego?—. Preguntó sonriendo.

Se sentía poderosa, invencible.

Le había ganado en su propio juego.

—. En absoluto. Has ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra-.

—. Si tú lo dices...—. Se burló ella. —. Pero a mí me parece que estás K.O. —. Comentó señalando con la mirada su pene flácido.

—. Por ahora—. Aceptó él con los dientes apretados. —. Tómatelo como una tregua-.

—. Necesitarás un mástil que se mantenga _rígido _para ondear la bandera blanca—. Dijo Hermione, divertida.

—. No te preocupes por eso—. Gruñó él. —. Esto todavía no ha acabado—. Aseveró, inclinándose y rozando con sus labios su cuello.

—. Uisssss... ¡Qué mal perdedor...! ¿Me vas a torturar por haber ganado?-.

—. Sí—. Afirmó.

Hermione alzó una ceja e hizo un mohín juguetón con los labios.

¿A qué pretendía jugar ahora?

—. ¿Cómo te sientes?—. Preguntó él.

—. Bien, gracias-.

—. Mantén las manos sobre las rodillas-.

—. Sí, amo-.

Él gruñó al oír su tono sumiso y burlón a la vez.

Hermione no sabía con quién estaba jugando.

Con un movimiento lento fue lamiendo desde el cuello hasta sus pezones erectos de la mujer, ésta inhaló con fuerza pero no se movió.

Severus sonrió.

Siguió jugando lentamente sobre sus pezones, apenas rozándolos hasta que la espalda de Hermione se arqueó para acercárselos, entonces comenzó a bailar con el erótico movimiento sobre la curva de sus pechos, recorriéndolos pero sin acercarse a los duros y rosados guijarros que esperaban anhelantes su contacto.

Hermione bufó disgustada.

Sintió los pechos llenos, duros, los pezones le ardían esperando una caricia que no llegaba...

Su lengua se deslizó de repente por su abdomen, poniéndose el de rodillas para quedar a su alcance, bordeó la cavidad de su ombligo y trazó líneas sinuosas sobre su pubis, casi rozando la unión de sus labios vaginales pero sin llegar a hacerlo, tentándola unos milímetros por encima del clítoris palpitante e hinchado.

Hermione levantó un poco el trasero del asiento, intentado obtener la caricia que ansiaba, pero él desvió el recorrido, ascendió de nuevo a las curvas inferiores de sus pechos, y continuó su camino hasta la clavícula y el chupetón rosado que lucía en el cuello.

Hermione dejó caer el trasero de nuevo sobre el asiento y relajó sus músculos. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Él sonrió al ver el gesto frustrado de la mujer, siguió acariciándole la garganta con pasadas lánguidas y suaves de su lengua, dejando que se relajara...

—. Pasa las manos por debajo de tus pechos y levántalos para mí—. Ordenó.

Hermione obedeció casi impaciente.

Elevó sus pechos y esperó, pero él no hizo nada.

Siguió paseándose por su cuello.

—. Me gustan tus pezones. Tan rosados y sensibles. Me gusta cuando se endurecen contra mi lengua. Me gusta succionarlos y sentir como tiemblas—. Afirmó él. Hermione cerró los ojos y vio cada palabra descrita formando imágenes en su mente. —. Junta tus pechos—. Ordenó. Ella apretó sus senos, los pezones se le oscurecieron.

Su lengua se posó entre ellos, lamiéndolo y alternando sus lenguas entre uno y otro.

Hermione se estremeció.

Severus jugó con su lengua, caricias lentas y cuidadosas con pasadas rápidas y casi dolorosas, hasta que los pezones estuvieron tan rojos como cerezas maduras, tan prietos como guijarros.

Observó a la dueña de su alma y sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba orgulloso; Hermione aún mantenía las piernas abiertas, pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo temblaban ante cada roce.

Su vulva rosada y brillante se contraía rítmicamente, buscando una culminación que no era capaz de encontrar.

El clítoris destacaba terso y erguido entre los labios vaginales.

Su respiración era errática; sus ojos se mantenían entornados, como si no quisiera cerrarlos pero fuera incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos.

Sus labios se apretaban con fuerza, formando una línea pálida en su rostro.

—. ¿Te gusta?—. Preguntó él. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —. Háblame. Dime cuánto te gusta-.

—. Ohhh... No... Está... maaaal—. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo Intentó hablar de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió y optó por apretar los labios.

Él sonrió.

—. ¿Estás a punto de correrte?—. Preguntó, dejando resbalar la lengua por el trémulo pubis, presionando con ella su clítoris.

—. ¡Merlín! Sí—. Gritó ella tensando todo su cuerpo, separando el trasero del asiento y abriendo las piernas tanto como podía. Las manos apretaban sus pechos, formando garras sobre ellos. —. No pares ahora... Ahora, no...-.

Suplicó.

—. Relájate—. Ordenó él pasando la lengua por el interior de los muslos femeninos. Hermione gimió y dejó caer el trasero de nuevo sobre el asiento. —. Ábrete con los dedos, pero no te toques—. Exigió. —. Quiero ver como brilla, como llora por mí—. Jadeó Severus, tan excitado como ella. Hermione obedeció. Abrió su sexo, mostrándolo húmedo y rosado, brillante por la excitación, hinchado y anhelante. Automáticamente cayó de rodillas para quedar a la altura de su sexo y recorrió el interior de sus muslos con la lengua en suaves caricias, recogió con la punta la humedad que se derramaba desde la vagina y subió lentamente hasta el clítoris. Lo ignoró y bajó recorriendo lánguidamente los labios vaginales, arriba y abajo, parando al llegar a la entrada de la vagina, hundiendo sutilmente la punta en ella y saliendo con rapidez. Hermione temblaba incontrolable, jadeaba en busca de aire, abría y cerraba los labios intentando contener sus gemidos. —. Levanta el trasero—. Exigió él.

La punta de la lengua se coló por la grieta entre las nalgas cuando Hermione obedeció, él entro sin compasión.

Recobro el camino desde el perineo hasta el clítoris, presionando apenas, como la caricia insuficiente y frustrante de una pluma.

Hermione gruñó entre enfadada y frustrada.

Estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Llevaba siglos a punto de correrse y el muy cabron no se lo permitía.

¿Quería jugar? Jugarían.

Inspiró profundamente intentando controlarse y fijó la mirada en el regazo del hombre.

Estaba erecto otra vez.

Sonrió.

—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?—. Le preguntó, tal y como él había hecho al principio.

—. No puedes ni siquiera imaginar cuánto. Eres preciosa. Tienes los pezones tan rojos que sólo deseo lamerlos y succionarlos. Tu pubis depilado brilla como si fuera oro puro y mi pene se muere por entrar en ti y perderse; me duelen los testículos de las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía. Estas mojada con los jugos que fluyen de tu vagina... Pero, por encima de todo, deseo hundir mi cara en ti, absorber con mi lengua cada gota de éxtasis que mana de él, impregnar en mi rostro cada latido de tu esencia, llenarme la nariz con el perfume de tu placer—. Respiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza. —. Sí. Me gusta lo que veo-.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, nunca le habían dicho algo tan hermoso... ni tan sexy.

—. Acaríciate—. Exigió, susurrante.

—. ¿Qué?—. Se sorprendió él al oír la orden de la mujer.

La lengua paró su vaivén sobre la vulva.

—. Acaríciate. Mastúrbate. Ya has vuelto a entrar en el juego, ¿no?—. Inquirió ella, señalando con la mirada su pene alzado sobre los rizos morenos de su ingle.

Severus la miró con orgullo.

Su mujer no se dejaba vencer fácilmente.

Se volvió a incorporar y bajó la mano libre hasta su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, desde el glande hasta la base.

Los dedos que lo sostenían temblaron ligeramente cuando el placer recorrió con fuerza su cuerpo.

Se miraron uno al otro.

Hermione observó la mano de él moverse arriba y abajo sobre su pene; su abdomen temblar, los pies arquearse hasta quedar de puntillas en el suelo, la venas marcarse y palpitar sobre los músculos tensos de sus brazos.

Él observó a la mujer que amaba, su cuerpo sudoroso, su rostro sonrosado, sus labios entreabiertos y sonrientes.

Sus dedos sujetando los pliegues vaginales, temblando ante cada toque que le dio con su lengua.

Hombre y mujer frente a frente.

Dos voluntades, un solo destino.

—. Cierra los ojos—. Pidió él.

Hermione obedeció.

Oyó el chirrido de la silla al ser arrastrada.

El chasquido de algo metálico cambiando de posición sobre la mesa.

Sintió sus dedos masculinos acariciando las manos que mantenían abierto su sexo.

Relajó los dedos y los labios de su vagina escaparon de su agarre...

—. Doy por finalizado el juego—. Declaró él, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Hermione; acariciándolo, para luego aferrar con sus dedos fuertes y grandes el respaldo de la silla. Apoyó su rodilla contra el asiento, pegándola al pubis húmedo y terso que tanto deseaba acariciar. —. Toma lo que quieras de mí—. Suplicó.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, quitó las piernas de los apoyabrazos y resbaló de la silla, apretándose contra él, hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo, con una de las piernas del hombre entre sus muslos.

Pegó su pubis a la piel cálida y masculina que cubría la tibia.

Acopló su clítoris contra la dureza velluda y se meció contra ella.

Severus gimió ante la imagen que le proporcionaba su posición erguida.

Hermione arrodillada ante él, dándose placer a sí misma contra su espinilla, mojándole con sus fluidos, marcándole a fuego con su pasión.

Observó su precioso pelo castaño ondear a pocos centímetros de su ingle, y deseó que ella acercara sus labios hasta su pene y lo besara.

Hermione aferró con sus manos los muslos de su amante.

Ascendió por ellos hasta su trasero y hundió los dedos en la grieta entre sus nalgas.

Tiró de ellas hasta que sintió el pene terso y cálido pegado a sus mejillas.

Sonrió.

Meció su cara contra el pene imponente que lloraba lágrimas de semen por ella, frotó sus pómulos contra ella y cuando oyó jadear a su amante, abrió la boca y lo introdujo lentamente.

Severus apretó con fuerza los puños a ambos lados de sus caderas, deseaba asirla del cabello y enterrarse por completo en su boca.

Estaba a un paso de morir de placer.

La lengua de Hermione le acariciaba el glande, se introducía en la abertura de la uretra, se impulsaba contra él.

Sus labios presionaban el tallo de su pene, succionándolo con fuerza mientras su vulva se resbalaba sin pausa sobre su espinilla, pintando con él húmedos senderos de deseo.

Hermione hundió con más fuerza los dedos en el trasero del hombre.

Su paladar se extasiaba con el sabor del pene que profundizaba en su boca.

Sin importarle ningún límite, lo introdujo dentro; tanto que casi le tocó la campanilla.

Sintió una arcada pero se obligó a relajar la garganta.

Lo quería tener completo en su interior, tan profundo como fuera posible; quería sentirlo cuando se engrosara y alargara al bordear el orgasmo, quería que estallara contra su garganta e inundara sus sentidos con el sabor de su pasión.

Se apretó más contra el hombre, el vello corto y suave de su pierna le raspaba el clítoris lanzando relámpagos de placer a su cerebro, volviéndole loca.

Él rugió al sentir la garganta de Hermione presionando contra su pene, tragando sobre él.

Perdiendo totalmente el control la aferró del pelo mientras sus caderas oscilaban con fuerza contra ella, introduciéndolo más profundamente entre sus labios, una y otra vez... y otra más.

Hermione montó con fuerza la espinilla de su amante.

El pene palpitó contra su paladar, el hombre gritó.

Explotó.

Su sabor salado le recorrió la garganta naciendo que su clítoris estallara y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran.

Cuando los espasmos cesaron, se dejó caer agotada contra él.

Su pecho apoyado en sus muslos, su cabeza acunada contra la ingle del hombre.

El pene, ahora flácido, escapó de entre sus labios y una gota semen se deslizó por la comisura de su boca.

El hombre se tambaleó sin fuerzas, se separó de la mujer que se sustentaba en él y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Sin apenas resuello, Severus la tomo de los bazos y la arrojo a su regazo y finalmente se abrazaron.


	8. Octavo capitulo

CAPITULO 8

Hermione descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus.

Él apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

Sus cuerpos permanecieron unidos en un abrazo que, extrañamente, no era erótico ni apasionado, pero del que emanaba algo así como... "Amor verdadero".

Ese irreal sentimiento del que hablan los cuentos para niños.

Cuando fue capaz de volver a respirar con normalidad, Severus se levantó, tomando a Hermione entre sus fuertes brazos, y la dejó con ternura sobre la cama.

Depositó un casto beso en su sien y miró a su alrededor.

Adoraba a esa pequeña chica.

—. No te muevas—. Susurró.

Severus se levanto por una manta para cobijar a su pequeña, desde ahora la protegería porque aunque no hubiera penetración ya era suya.

Hermione al sentir la manta suave sobre ella, la olio y sintió el aroma de Severus en ella, después de un rato un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió las manos de Severus acariciar su cuerpo, recorrerlo, como si estuviera tan ciego como ella y quisiera aprender sus formas con los dedos.

Gimió cuando sus yemas, ásperas y cariñosas, trazaron los contornos de su cara.

—. Ahora estamos los dos a oscuras—. Afirmó él.

Y dicho esto, la abrazo y ambos se dejaron llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

La mañana llego y el cuarto del murciélago de la mazmorra se ilumino, tocando lentamente la cara del príncipe mestizo, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y no hubo mejor forma de despertar que ver a su pequeña dormida frente a el, sin querer despertarla acerco su mano a su rostro y acaricio con suavidad su mejilla.

Lentamente Hermione abrió los ojos y con una gran sonrisa recibió la bienvenida del día al lado de su príncipe mestizo.

-. Bueno días-. Dijo ella sonriendo, tal sonrisa que el no tardo Severus en imitar.

-. Buenos días, debes levantarte o mejor dicho debemos levantarnos, tenemos clases-.

-. Está bien, hasta esta noche-. Se levanto enrollándose la pequeña manta en su cuerpo y antes de adentrarse al baño rodeo la cama y llego frente a Severus y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Severus la vio adentrarse en el baño, y preguntándose si alguna vez había sido tan feliz como lo era ahora.

…

Hermione se presento al desayuno con una gran sonrisa, y Severus apareció rato después con su misma ropa y su misma capa, un poco más fresco, pero tratando de poner su cara de siempre; vaya que solo la diferencia de esos dos, solo ellos lo podían descubrir.

Las clases transcurrían normal y ambos esperaban la noche, dicha noche que no tardó en llegar; Hermione se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para ir a ver a su querido profesor, cuando oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta, ella alzo la voz pidiéndole que pasaran y pudo ver a lavender cruzar el umbral.

-. Hola lavender que se te ofrece-.

-. Hermione, dijiste que revisarías mi poción pero hace varios días no he sabido nada, donde se encuentra.-

Lavender examino con la mirada la habitación de Hermione y pudo ver en una pequeña gradilla para tubos de ensayo frente a su espejo, su poción prácticamente ya casi vacía.

-. La has estado usando-.

Hermione sorprendida se acercó al frasco que lavender le señalaba.

-. Claro que no, esto es un perfume que Ginny me regalo-.

-. Te equivocas, puse mi inicial en la parte de abajo del frasco, mira-.

Lavender giro el frasco y Hermione pudo ver que tenía la razón, eso no podía ser, de repente se sintió mareada y con muchas ideas en la cabeza, así que le dijo a lavender:

-. Perdona, tengo cosas que hacer puedas volver mañana-.

Lavender no entendía por qué, pero Hermione se veía muy confundida lo mejor era dejarla sola y mejor se fue.


	9. Noveno capitulo

CAPITULO 9

Hermione no lo podía creer, cometió un terrible error, trato de mantener su cabeza fría y evoco el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo uso, pero tantas cosas le impedían pensar, en ese instante tuvo una mejor idea y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Llego sin problemas a la oficina de Dumbledore o ahora de la Directora Minerva, ya que para ella era como una hija podía pasar ahí como si nada, se acercó al pensadero y con su varita absorbió cada uno de sus pensamientos empezando desde la vez que lavender le dio la poción; al concluir respiro hondo y sumergió su rostro dentro del pensadero y sintió como era absorbida por él.

Vio la primera vez que se lo puso y pudo ver como sus sentidos se agudizaban y olía a Severus por todos lados, parecía un sabueso, recordó como el mismo Severus le decía en clase que la poción al contacto con la piel tendría un efecto más potente que una simple poción de amor, es por ello que cuando se lo puso necesitaba siempre estar cerca de él y por ello fue capaz de hacer lo posible por conseguir algo de él y lo logró en su primera noche de castigo.

Pero vio algo muy extraño, es cierto que estuvo prácticamente bajo el efecto de la poción la vez del castigo, igual el incidente del baño de prefectos el pareció no incomodarse, pero lo del almacén, su declaración de amor y su primera noche juntos eso lo hizo sin la poción; estaba feliz porque por primera vez y sin quererlo ni esperarlo se enamoró y de alguien tan maravilloso; que necesitaba decírselo ahora.

Corrió nuevamente y sin esperar a tocar entro bruscamente a la oficina de su hombre; esto hizo que él se pusiera en guardia levantándose de su asiento del escritorio, pero al ver a Hermione se relajó, pero le pareció raro la manera tan abrumada en que venía.

-. Severus tengo que decirte algo-. Hermione se lo dijo conteniendo la respiración.

-. Está bien, acércate hablemos-. Severus le señalo la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

Hermione no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía cómo reaccionaria su profesor pero de algo estaba segura realmente estaba muy enamorada y correría los riesgos necesarios.

-. Descubrí porque reaccionaba tan extraña el día del castigo cuando yo te coquetee y… El pequeño incidente de tu escritorio.

-. ¿Cómo?-. Pregunto Severus completamente aplacible.

-. Accidentalmente mi cuerpo toco Amortentia y tuve efectos muy potentes-.

Severus seguía sin decir nada simplemente la observaba recostado sobre su asiento y acariciándose el labio inferior con su dedo índice, Hermione no podía pensar por qué reaccionaba así de tranquilo.

-. Créeme por favor yo no lo sabía-. Hermione prácticamente suplicaba y Severus seguía sin decir nada. -. Por favor dime algo-. Hermione pensó lo peor, Severus tenía una actitud bastante seria.

-. Te creo-. Dijo Severus mirándola y levantándose de su asiento se quitó su capa y camino lentamente por toda la estancia.

-. ¿En serio me crees?-.

-. Sí-.

-. Entonces porque actúas así-.

-. Porque yo ya lo sabía-. Dijo Severus mirándola pero sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-. ¿Qué?, ¿pero desde cuándo?, ¿porque no me dijiste?-. Hermione se levantó alterada; acaso sabiéndolo se aprovechó de ella.

-. Antes de que saques conclusiones, te daré la explicación y después podrás aclarar tus dudas, ¿Te parece?-.

Hermione asintió, trato de calmarse y se volvió a sentar.

-. Tuve mis sospechas el mismo día que comenzaste a coquetearme y se agudizaron después del incidente, sospeche porque no solo tu actuabas de una manera extraña, eras más vivaz y parecía que no querías obedecer tus instintos de chica orgullosa a seguir su ética, pero lo más raro es que yo cedi, créeme que jamás hubiera caído, conoces mis secretos y mi pasado y sabes que yo no sentiría nada por nadie pero esa noche caí como un idiota, tu aroma me cegaba y no podía ver nada más… Solo a ti. Y sabía que algo no andaba bien. El día que te descubrí en el baño, necesitaba acercarme a ti, para saber qué era lo que te pasaba y volví a cegarme por tu esencia, pero créeme logre mantener la cabeza fría y pudo sacar más información de la que merecía, era obvio que olías a Amortentia, pero para confirmar mande a un elfo a llevar tu ropa a tu habitación le dije que buscara alguna sustancia así y parece que la encontró, me la trajo, la examine y me di cuenta que la estuviste usando, obviamente pensé que por accidente, nunca serias capaz de usar una sustancia así, pero estoy seguro que no la usaste nuestra primera noche juntos, ¿No es así?

-. Es cierto, esa vez no la use-. Hermione no podía entender como pudo calcular todo eso, era lógico que fuera un gran profesor en todos los sentidos y sus años de espía le dejaron unos poderes de percepción extraordinarios. Hermione capto algo. -. Entonces lo que paso entre nosotros, solo fue obra de una poción.- Hermione no pudo evitar la tristeza de su voz, ahora estaba confundida no sabía si sus sentimientos eran reales o la poción seguía haciendo efecto sobre ambos.


	10. Decimo capitulo

CAPITULO 10

Severus se quedó un momento callado, que pareció una eternidad y después viendo a la nada volvió a hablar:

-. La Amortentia es una sustancia muy interesante, no sola por los ridículos efectos que produce de un amor loco, sino que tiene más cosas extraordinarias ocultas si se realiza correctamente-.

No sabía Hermione que quería decir, pero quería escuchar algo positivo o su alma se rompería.

Él continúo.

-. Puede causar una gran necesidad si tiene contacto con la piel, pero… solo causa efectos sobre el indicado, solo tu otra parte puede sentir el olor y caer hipnotizado bajo sus efectos.-

Severus clavo su mirada en Hermione y sonrió, esperando si su pequeña sabelotodo capto el mensaje.

Era obvio que sí, Hermione sonrió y lentamente se acercó a él, si eso era cierto entonces solo Severus sintió su aroma, lo que significaba que él era el indicado y eso era más que obvio; lo tomo por el cuello y le repitió lo mismo que le dijo en su almacén de pociones pero ahora con más seguridad que ninguna poción le podía otorgar:

-. Me gustas Severus-.

-. Me gustas Hermione-.

Y demostrando su amor se unieron en un tierno beso pero no un beso como los anteriores en este demostraba devoción y lo que le hizo pensar a Hermione:

-. ¿Sabias que no había usado la poción la noche que estuve contigo?-.

-. Si, y te adore porque al saber la respuesta sabia que ya eras mía, por eso no te tome; quería que fueras cien por ciento consciente de cada emoción mía, y que te dieras cuenta de tu pequeño error-.

-. Bueno, ahora soy cien por ciento consciente y por eso te pido que me tomes ahora-.

Severus sonrió ampliamente y la cargo llevándola a la habitación, esta vez si le demostraría cuanto la amaba.


	11. Onceavo capitulo

CAPITULO 11

En la habitación la oscuridad reinaba, mientras que el murciélago de la mazmorra acostumbrado a la poco luz cargaba a su pequeña en brazos, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la cama y con suma suavidad la dejo caer en la cama, contemplándola al ya tenerla completamente espalda a la cama.

Con suma suavidad le quito la blusa junto con el sostén y acto seguido su falda al igual que sus bragas, al tenerla completamente desnuda y dispuesta solo para él, no pudo evitar que su erección tomara vida con solo contemplarla, el no tuvo que ir despacio, necesitaba tenerla ya cerca.

Completamente desnudo de igual manera ya no tuvo que esperar más, ambos ya están tan excitados, a él se le notaba por su gran erección y ella por su forma como brillaba su sexo, el deseo lo venció y con sus mejillas, ásperas por la incipiente barba, rasparon el interior de sus muslos.

Él había hundido la cara en ellos y lamía el clítoris.

—. ¡Merlín! Adoro tu sabor—. Exclamó sin levantar la cara del lugar en el que estaba. Su aliento recorrió el sexo de Hermione, provocando que sus caderas se levantaran del colchón para acercarse más al hombre.

Él posó las manos en el interior de los muslos de ella, abriendo la tierna piel, exponiendo sus labios vaginales mientras recorría con la lengua el sendero entre el perineo y el clítoris una y otra vez, hasta que Hermione estuvo a punto de correrse.

Cuando el clítoris de Hermione se hinchó más todavía y su vagina empezó a contraerse, él supo que estaba a punto.

Pero aún era pronto, quería que se acostumbrara al esperar para que fuera completamente uno al momento fulminante, no quería que llegara al clímax sin que su pene estuviera en su interior.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se alejó de los fluidos que tanto le gustaba saborear y pasó una mano per el trasero de la mujer hasta encontrar la base de el y lentamente penetro dos dedos y los comenzó a mover...

Hermione se tensó, las brumas del placer se alejaron cuando sus dedos se movieron.

Esperó que los sacara de su interior, pero en lugar de eso, los giró dentro de ella, presionando y aflojando, pero sin sacarlos.

Al principio se sintió incomoda, tener algo dentro moviéndose era tan... extraño, y a la vez tan excitante...

Relajó las piernas y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, confiando en su amante.

Él percibió el segundo exacto en que ella se abandonó y volvió a hundir su rostro en su pubis depilado.

Entre caricias y mordiscos, fue llevándola a un universo en el que sólo existían sus labios, su lengua, sus dientes... y sus dedos.

Mordisqueó con cuidado la vulva, succionó con fuerza el clítoris, penetró con la lengua en la vagina y, mientras tanto, no dejó de mover sus dedos.

Girándolos sólo al principio, sacándolos un poco y volviéndolos a introducir después, hasta que llegó un punto en el que estos se deslizaban sin impedimentos, resbaladizos e inquietos.

Subió los labios por su pubis, rodearon el ombligo, jugaron con él y ascendieron hasta los pechos para darse un festín con sus pezones.

Y mientras tanto, los que jugaba con ella no dejaban de moverse en su interior.

Raspó ligeramente con los dientes la femenina y tentadora clavícula y mordió para luego absorber con fuerza su cuello; le dejaría otra marca, pero en ese momento necesitaba hacerlo: marcarla y que todo el mundo supiera que tenía dueño.

El. Severus. Se irguió arrodillado entre las piernas femeninas.

Podía verla y la sentía temblar, desearle. Soltó la mano que jugaba con sus dedos.

Comenzó a masajear su clítoris. Había llegado el momento.

Asió los tobillos de Hermione y los colocó sobre sus hombros.

Luego, apoyándose sobre una mano, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y la besó larga y profundamente en la boca.

Absorbió sus labios y los mordisqueó para acto seguido, lamerlos.

La lengua femenina salió a su encuentro, buscándola.

Él movió la mano que tenía libre hasta el trasero de la mujer.

Hermione sintió que sus dedos salían de su cuerpo; que la dejaba vacía, expectante.

Severus sujetó su pene y lo guio hasta ella, girándola quedando espaldas a él y penetrándola por detrás.

El orificio estaba relajado, distendido. Presionó contra él.

Hermione percibió cómo entraba poco a poco, cómo la abría más aún, cómo la llenaba donde nunca la había llenado nadie.

Él jadeó sobre su boca, estaba a punto de perder el escaso control que le quedaba.

Se mordió con fuerza los labios, necesitaba ir despacio.

Sus dedos habían hecho su trabajo, pero él era mucho más grueso y largo.

Tenía que penetrarla poco a poco. Moviéndose con cuidado, fue entrando en ella milímetro a milímetro.

Hermione tembló por la presión ejercida, pero no era doloroso.

O al menos no como una sensación mala o desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

Dolía, sí, pero era apasionante; tanto, que sus pezones estaban duros como guijarros, todo su cuerpo vibraba, notaba como su clítoris temblaba y su vagina se contraía buscando... algo.

En ese momento la base del pene chocó contra su cérvix y el vello rizado del pubis de su amante presionó contra su vulva...

—. ¡Merlín!—. Gritó, sintiéndose totalmente aprisionado por el recto de su mujer.

Comenzó a moverse despacio, entrando y saliendo con cuidado, a punto de morir de placer.

—. Ahh—. Jadeó ella al borde del orgasmo. —. No pares...-.

—. Acaríciate para mí—. Ordenó él perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba, hundiéndose con fuerza en ella.

Hermione obedeció. Llevó su mano temblorosa a su clítoris vibrante y comenzó a masturbarse mientras él entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y rapidez.

Levantó más sus caderas, dejándole entrar más profundamente.

Sus piernas se tensaron, los dedos con los que se acariciaba a sí misma temblaron junto con todos y cada uno de sus músculos.

Severus penetró con firmeza; una vez, dos, tres... Se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar en un intento por detener el orgasmo que latía en sus testículos y recorría sus venas.

Hermione gritó, convulsionándose, y él se dejó ir con un potente rugido.

Segundos después se derrumbó sobre ella, con el pene medio erecto aún en su interior.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar de lado, pegado al cuerpo de su mujer.

Hermione sintió el pene deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Quería a ese hombre con ella, en su cama, cada noche.

Y cada día, a su lado. Quería su ternura y su pasión, su carácter mandón, protector y cariñoso; que soñara con ella.

Pasar con él todas las horas del día y de la noche.

Quería ser parte de su vida, y que él fuera parte de la suya.

«Sería estupendo», pensó un segundo antes de quedarse dormida y soñar con él... Y él con ella.

Severus se removió inquieto, las sábanas de la cama estaban mojadas, empapadas de sudor.

El calor se había apoderado de la noche. Suspiró y abrió los ojos, la oscuridad era absoluta.

Parpadeó confundido hasta que su mente se iluminó con el recuerdo.

Giró buscando con su cuerpo el de Hermione. Estaba allí, junto a él.

No se había ido. Continuaba desnuda, tumbada a su lado sobre el colchón.

Recorrió con las manos sus formas, intentando hacerse una idea mental de cómo estaba situada.

Dormía de lado, frente a él. Inspiró profundamente.

Seguía con él. Las cortinas permanecían corridas y las contraventanas cerradas, por eso hacía tanto calor.

Se movió despacio, pasó por encima del cuerpo femenino, abrió las contraventanas y descorrió las cortinas.

Quería observar a Hermione bajo la luz de la luna.

Era preciosa, todo lo que un hombre podría desear, y más.

Era una mujer madura, responsable, divertida, entrañable, leal, apasionada.

Corrió de nuevo las cortinas para que no entrara luz en la mazmorra y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, de lado, pegado a ella.

Los párpados se le cerraban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Le gustaría pasar toda la noche mimándola, haciéndola el amor, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Debía levantarse al rayar el alba para que le diera tiempo a recolectar todos los ingredientes para las clases de pociones.

Luego debía clasificarlos y llevarlos a la clase. Normalmente disfrutaba el trabajo de campo, pero en esos momentos lo odiaba.

Le impedía despertarse del todo y gozar del cuerpo cálido que había a su lado.

Un segundo más tarde se rindió al sueño con un irritado suspiro.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione poco después. Sin ser consciente de ello buscó algo que le diera calor y lo encontró: su amante.

Se acurrucó contra él. Posó sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo y éstas se calentaron al momento, el cuerpo duro y velloso estaba ardiendo y Hermione no pudo resistirse.

Se pegó más a él, introdujo sus pies helados entre las pantorrillas del hombre y pegó su estómago aterido de frío a su vientre cálido.

Severus sintió moverse contra él y, aunque estaba medio dormido, hubo una parte de su cuerpo que despertó de golpe.

Las manos de Hermione recorrieron inconscientes la suavidad de su pecho, jugaron con el vello rizado que rodeaba sus pezones y frotó el pie contra sus piernas intentando calentarse.

Él buscó las caderas de Hermione y las pegó más a su ingle, donde su pene erecto y dispuesto se alzaba imponente.

La asió con una mano por la corva de la rodilla y colocó su suave muslo de manera que reposara sobre su cadera. Giro para estar sobre ella y de un solo empellón, la penetró.

—. Ahh—. Gimió Hermione, medio dormida.

—. No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con esto. Con estar los dos aquí, juntos, haciendo el amor—. Confesó él. —. Cada noche muero por tenerte; me despierto totalmente empalmado pensando que estás dormida en la habitación, sin mí—. Susurró entre gemidos, sin pensar cabalmente lo que estaba diciendo... Lo que estaba confesando. Al darse cuenta se quedó petrificado. —. ¡Merlín!-. Se estaba convirtiendo en un adolescente enamorado.

—. No pares ahora—. Jadeó ella, apretando las manos contra la espalda del hombre, instándolo a moverse. —. No podría soportarlo...—. Su voz era débil, adormecida. —. Sueño contigo cada noche, imagino que estoy entre tus brazos y me siento segura, protegida. Siento que nada puede hacerme daño porque percibo tu presencia a mí alrededor. Sé, que ya no estoy sola. Debo de estar loca.

—. No estás loca—. Jadeó él contra su boca. —. Estoy contigo siempre, aunque no me veas-.

—. Te siento a mi lado; giro la cabeza y sé que estás ahí, pero no te veo. Escucho una voz y pienso que es la tuya, pero no eres tú-.

—. Sí... Soy yo... Estoy a tu lado... Siempre. Contigo—. Gimió Severus aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que lo sintió tensar las piernas, temblar contra su estómago y contraer su vagina envolviendo su pene.

Se dejó ir con un gruñido, eyaculando con fuerza en su interior.

Apoyó su frente contra la de Hermione y suspiró. —. Te quiero-.

—. Te quiero—. Contestó Hermione.

Minutos después, la respiración femenina se tornó suave e irregular.

Se había quedado dormida. También ella se había visto sometida al ritmo demoledor de la tierra dando sus frutos.

Severus parpadeó para quitarse el sopor de encima y rodó por la cama hasta plantar los pies en el frío suelo.

Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza. Esperaba que Hermione recordara el principio de la conversación que acababan de mantener deseaba que así fuera. Y él estaría completamente feliz, si ella lo recordara, aunque no quisiera admitir lo ridículo que se escuchaba diciendo todas esas cosas románticas, por ella las repetiría una y mil veces más.

Por un lado deseaba acabar con la farsa, pero por otro era consciente de que cuando lo hiciera todos se opondrían, pero mientras la tuviera a ella lo demás no le importaba.

—. No—. Suspiró. Esperaría unos días más para revelar el secreto.

Cuando ella estuviera atada irremisiblemente a él por los lazos de la pasión.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, asumiría su culpa, aceptaría su loco amor y comenzaría a hacerla feliz sin barreras.

Calor. Mucho calor. Hermione estaba ardiendo. Su cuerpo se consumía en llamas incontrolables.

Abrió la boca para tomar aire y de sus labios surgió un sonoro jadeo. El cosquilleo en el vientre se convirtió en una llamarada de deseo.

Cerró los muslos con fuerza para aliviar su palpitante clítoris. « ¿Qué me está pasando? »

Parpadeó, intentando apartar de su mente las brumas del sueño, y entonces lo sintió.

Un ligero pellizco en el pezón. Un cuerpo masculino pegado a su espalda.

Un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho. Una mano sobre sus senos, unos dedos jugando con ellos.

—. ¿No descansas nunca?—. Susurró Hermione al aire. No obtuvo respuesta.

Estaba tumbada de lado, con el cuerpo del hombre amoldándose al suyo, su ingle acunándole el trasero.

Se movió contra él. Él gruñó y le apretó el pezón haciendo que jadease de nuevo.

Totalmente consciente de lo que la rodeaba, volvió a restregarse contra el hombre; su pene estaba medio despierto, él estaba medio dormido, pero jugueteaba con sus pezones en sueños.

Tenía dos opciones, alejarse de él e intentar conciliar el sueño... o despertarle.

Lógicamente eligió la segunda. Movió con cuidado su mano hasta que sintió bajo sus dedos los suaves abdominales masculinos y los acarició despacio, recorriendo los huecos entre ellos.

Él se acercó más a ella y pinzó su pezón entre el pulgar y el anular, lo sintió rozar entre los dedos a la vez que comenzó a balancear las caderas contra el trasero femenino.

Hermione sonrió, se iba despertando... O al menos lo hacía una parte muy interesante de él.

Bajó un poco más la mano, las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron con su pene casi erecto.

Arrulló el glande entre sus dedos hasta que sintió la respiración acelerada del hombre contra su nuca. El pene creció rápidamente, se engrosó y endureció.

Hermione lo abrazó con la mano. El pulgar alojado sobre la corona, los otros cuatro dedos rodeando el tronco.

Subió y bajó a lo largo de todo él.

—. ¡Merlín!—. Clamó él con voz ronca antes de despertarse por completo.

Estaba ardiendo. Hermione estaba pegada a él podía sentir su trasero presionándole la ingle.

La tenía abrazada, una de sus manos jugueteaba con un pezón duro y erguido, lo imaginó sonrosado entre sus morenos dedos y no pudo evitarlo, pinzó con más fuerza a la vez que su boca se ancló en un suave mordisco en la nuca femenina. Hermione gimió con fuerza y apretó más el pene orgulloso que temblaba entre sus dedos.

Severus pasó la mano que tenía libre bajo el cuerpo de Hermione y la posó abierta en abanico sobre su pubis. La palma sujetándola, el anular tentando el clítoris.

Hermione empinó el trasero y guio el pene con la mano hasta la entrada de su vagina. Lo sintió entrar lentamente, casi con pereza, llenarla poco a poco hasta estar completamente introducido en ella.

Los embistes fueron lentos, sosegados. La mano de Hermione se posó sobre la cadera del hombre, acariciándolo.

Los dedos masculinos siguieron atormentando los pezones y el clítoris. Fue una unión tranquila, reposada, sin prisas...

Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos solos. Cuando acabó, ambos estaban rendidos de placer.

Sus corazones palpitaban al unísono y sus cuerpos continuaban unidos. Hermione abrió los ojos que habían permanecido cerrados mientras hacían el amor.

La oscuridad en la mazmorra seguía siendo impenetrable.

—. ¿Qué hora es?—. Preguntó, comenzando a adormilarse de nuero.

—. Tarde. Duérmete-.

—. ¿Tarde? ¿Cómo de tarde?—. Inquirió, alerta de repente.

—. No lo sé. Las tres o las cuatro de la mañana—. Él ahogó un bostezo contra su nuca.

—. ¡Oh Merlín!—. Exclamó, despierta del todo.

—. Tengo que irme—. Dijo un segundo antes de saltar sobre el cuerpo del hombre y dirigirse a gatas hasta el borde de la cama. —. ¡No veo nada! Necesito mi ropa...-.

—. ¿Dónde crees que vas?—. Gruñó él, asiéndola de su tobillo y llevándola de nuevo al centro de la cama.

—. ¡Tengo que irme! Es tardísimo, si me encuentran en lo pasillos a esta hora, podrían castigarme—. Gimió.

—. No te preocupes, quien dice que te tienes que ir. Duérmete—. Ordenó tumbándola de lado y acoplándose contra su cuerpo.

—. ¿Pero…?-.

—. Sin peros, mañana temprano te vas por la chimenea antes de que despierten y nadie se dará cuenta de nada—. Reiteró él, bostezando y rodeándola con sus brazos para que no se moviera. A su lado.

—. ¡Vaya profesor, usted piensa en todo!—. Reitero dejándose de mover contra él. Estaba segura de que él podía solucionarlo prácticamente todo, pero aún quedaba algo, no quería un amor secreto y si él la amaba asumiría la responsabilidad de su noviazgo o relación frente a todos, al menos eso es lo que ella esperaba, así que decidió hacer la pregunta de oro.

—. Pensaras informar de nuestra relación—.

Hizo la pregunta y sintió la tensión de Severus en su espalda, no quería escuchar una respuesta negativa, el silencio se hizo muy pesado, pero al final artículo las apreciadas palabras.

—. Por supuesto, pero debemos buscar el momento correcto, porque ambos lo diremos por supuesto, ahora duerme-.

Nada mejor que esa respuesta para dormir; Severus beso su espalda, y ella se sintió tan relajada y tan protegida como jamás sintió haberlo hecho y se dejó abrazar y caer en los brazos de Morfeo y de su príncipe mestizo.


	12. Doceavo capitulo

**Muy bien, chicas a leer se ha dicho... Comienza la cuenta regresiva para los últimos capítulos...**

**Disfrútenlos XD**

CAPITULO 12

Los días transcurrieron normales, dentro de Hogwarts, ya que fuera de las paredes del viejo castillo, escondían el secreto de dos seres que se amaban en la oscuridad, donde ambos sin barreras se entregaban al acto carnal, donde no bastaban las palabras para expresar cuanto se amaban, aunque no se lo habían dicho entre sí, esperaban el momento adecuado para decirlo y Severus quería decirlo de frente de todos que amaba a su pequeña y aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de no alejarla de su lado.

La fecha para la graduación se fue acercando y todos los alumnos se ponían nerviosos ya fuera por lo últimos exámenes o por el baile de graduación que dicho baile ponía muy triste a Hermione, ya había hablado con Severus y ambos quedaron en ir solos, pero lo que ella más quería era presentarlo como su pareja, estaba segura que lo amaba pero él no le había dicho eso y ella no quería dar el primer paso y que el no le correspondiera, lo mejor era esperar a que el estuviera seguro, pero esperaba que no se tardara tanto.

Mientras los días pasaban, el amor de Hermione y Severus se intensificaba, aunque todavía no se habían dicho cuanto se amaban ya prácticamente lo sentían; pero aunque su relación día a día mejoraba más, parecía que Ron le hacia la vida imposible cuando el tiempo pasaba, el insistía en que ella debía volver con el y que exageraba al decir que prefería el Quidditch ante ella.

-. Creo que estás loca-.

-. Déjame en paz Ron, si lo único que quieres es insultarme, no quiero hablar contigo entonces-.

Hermione corrió y Ron le pisaba los talones, ella conoció un pasadizo que le enseño Severus y al girar sobre un pasillo lo perdió, dejando a un Ron completamente desubicado.

Le preocupaba lo celoso e indulgente que Ron se ponía y le atemorizaba que cometiera una locura anteriormente ya la había tomado bruscamente de los hombros y no la quería soltar hasta que dijera con quien andaba, aunque afortunadamente Severus llego y la libero castigando a Ron, en ese momento jamás se había sentido tan aliviada, realmente amaba a Severus.

Hermione decidió ir a las mazmorras, le contó a Severus lo ocurrido y lo que le dijo hizo que se derritiera:

-. Si ese idiota de Weasley o algún otro se te acerca o te hace algo que no quieres, ten muy en mente que yo hare que se arrepientan, no te preocupes yo te protegeré-.

Eso fue lo más hermoso que él podía decir, realmente lo amaba y se lo habría dicho en ese momento pero tenía miedo de no ser correspondida, así que solo le dijo:

-. Te quiero-.

-. Yo también te quiero, Hermione-. Y le dio un beso casto que poco a poco demostraba el amor tan grande que sentía por su mujercita, pero el decirle que la amaba era poco, si debía decírselo él quería que fuera especial y que todo el mundo lo viera cuando lo hiciera y que lo envidiaran por la suerte que tenía.

Otro día normal, con clases y el acoso de Ron, ya no podía con él, desde el desayuno hasta en clases, se sentía apenada pero al mismo tiempo fastidiada ya quería que todo acabara y que supiera la verdad, no tenía nada de malo, le dejo muy en claro que ya no quería nada con él, pero parecía que él no quería entender.

Hermione se disponía a ir al baño de prefectos donde se quedó a ver con Severus, dentro de una hora pero quería ver si podía hacerlo más romántico así que quería llegar una hora antes de su encuentro para darle una sorpresa.

Llego al baño de prefectos cerró la puerta suspiro ya que tenía muchas ideas en mente, pero al dar el primer paso la puerta se volvió a abrir de manera brusca y vio a la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento: Ron.

-. ¿Qué haces aquí Ron?-. Le decía mientras retrocedía lentamente, no sabía de lo que era capaz.

-. Lo mismo te puedo decir Hermione, ¿Porque estas aquí, a no ser que quieras ver a alguien?-.

Ron volvió a cerrar la puerta y se acercó peligrosamente lento hacia ella.

-. Estas equivocado y te pido por favor que te vayas-.

-. Quiero saber que te hecho, porque me odias-.

Eso parecía una ironía ya había tenido esa discusión antes, pero el sentimiento era distinto.

-. Por favor Ron yo no te odio, lo que pasa es que te has estado comportando muy raro, siento que me atacas-.

-. Tú me atacas a mí, pero quiero que algo te quede claro-. Ron se abalanzo sobre ella, y la tomo del cuello de una manera muy poco gentil.

–. Tú eres mía-.

Hermione lo vio con miedo, pero ella no le temía a nada y mucho menos a Ron, se soltó y lo miro de manera desaprobatoria.

-. Estás loco Ron, yo no soy propiedad de nadie y menos de ti, te pido que te vayas-.

-. Muy bien me voy pero te voy a recordar lo que le puede pasar al que se acerque a ti-.

Se puso en guardia con varita en mano y dijo con un odio tan profundo que se sentía en su garganta.

-. Expelliarmus-.


	13. Treceavo capitulo

**Muy bien, chicas a leer se ha dicho... Comienza la cuenta regresiva para los últimos capítulos...**

**Disfrútenlos XD**

CAPITULO 13

Hermione aprendió mucho de su amado profesor cuando estuvo con él, así que llevando a cabo la agilidad que le enseño para ser más rápida saco su varita y se protegió del ataque:

-. Un hechizo de desvió ya que a diferencia de él ella no le quería hacerle daño; logrando que ese hechizo no se le regresara y dando directamente sobre uno de los muros del castillo, causando que se rompiera llevándose consigo también un gran ruido.

Ante este acto, alumnos y profesores no tardaron demasiado en aparecerse y con ellos la Directora McGonagall, la cual vio la situación y su potente voz se hizo escuchar sobre los murmullos de los demás.

-. Que ocurrió aquí-. Grito con su ponente voz.

-. Lo lamento Directora, Ron y yo tuvimos un pequeño percance-. Hermione fue la primera en hablar ya que al parecer Ron se había quedado sin palabras.

-. Por muy pequeño que haya sido su percance, se atacaron mutuamente y destruyeron parte del castillo, los quiero a ambos en mi oficina ahora, y Señor Potter, llame a Severus para que examine la situación aquí y también se dirija a mi oficina en cuanto logre saber que paso-.

El trio de oro asintió y Hermione y Ron siguieron a la Directora mientras Harry se desviaba a buscar a Severus.

…

Severus se dirigía al baño a ver a su pequeña, pero la gran cantidad de alumnos que se dirigían hacia su misma dirección le hizo sentir incomodo, como podría ver a su mujer si todos veían hacia donde se dirigía, pero Harry lo hizo sobresaltarse de sus pensamientos al ver que desde lejos y a través de la multitud lo llamaba; al llegar a su alcance le dijo lo ocurrido y acelero el paso directamente hacia el baño.

Al ver aparto a todos los alumnos indiscretos con una mirada, los cuales huyeron despavoridos quedando solamente ahí Harry y Severus; pudo ver los libros de Hermione y otros que seguramente eran de Ron, suponía que el la había seguido y también al ver una parte de pared del castillo destruida parecía que alguien lanzo un hechizo por el ángulo en que se encontraban los libros suponía que el primero en atacar fue Ron y Hermione por no querer lastimarlo desvió el hechizo, y haciendo gala de sus conocimientos salió tan rápido como había entrado.

Al llegar al despacho de la Directora toco la puerta y oyó la voz de ella pidiéndole que pasara, al entrar pudo apreciar a Hermione, al odioso Zanahorio y a la directora en su escritorio.

-. Qué bueno que llegas Severus, me puedes decir qué opinas que paso-.

Severus asintió y comenzó a decir:

Directora es obvio que la Señorita Granger solo buscaba defenderse del Señor Weasley, cuyas razones las desconozco-.

Con solo escuchar eso la directora asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia sus dos estudiantes.

-. Está bien, me temo que tendré que castigarlos a ambos, a usted Señor Weasley por atacar a una alumna, eso es un acto muy vergonzoso y a Usted Señorita Granger, por estar en una área no autorizada en horarios de clases, me temo que para ambos la suspensión estará en vigor, al Señor Weasley un mes y la Señorita Granger dos semanas-.

-. Noooo!-. Gritaron Hermione y Severus al unísono, Severus no iba a permitir que Hermione saliera también afectada por la culpa del incompetente de Weasley, en ese momento no hablaba con la cabeza sino con su ira, y estaba a punto de decir algo que nadie sabía todavía.

-. Lamento decirle que no permitiré que cometa algo en contra de Hermione, ella no tuvo la culpa, el estúpido de Weasley no puede afrontar la realidad de nuestra relación-.

Severus seguía muy enojado que no sentía como las palabras se le escapaban de la boca.

-. Severus, ¿Que has dicho? ¿A qué te refieres con "su relación"?, y ¿Llamaste a la Señorita Granger por su nombre?, explícate.-

Hasta ese instante Severus escucho lo que el mismo había repetido pero esa era una señal de decirlo todo, y no era ningún cobarde para echarse para atrás.

-. Le informare Directora, que Hermione y yo llevamos una relación sentimental desde aproximadamente un mes, de la cual quiero que sepa que estoy muy enamorado de ella y que la amo-.

Aquello no solo dejo pasmada a la Directora sino de igual manera a Hermione, jamás había escuchado esa palabra de él, fue lo más dulce que le había escuchado decir.

La directora parpadeo repetidamente como si hubiera despertado de un sueño.

-. Pero Severus, ¿Es en serio?, dímelo Hermione-.

Hermione se tensó al volver a sentir la mirada de la Directora, pero no se echaría atrás como había demostrado Severus.

-. Es cierto Directora, he tenido una relación con el profesor Snape y lo amo de igual manera o incluso más-.

Severus y Hermione se miraron y se sonrieron, fue la primera vez que la directora veía a Severus sonreír, lo que podía ver entre ellos realmente era un sentimiento tan fuerte que se podía sentir en el aire.

Y prácticamente se habían olvidado de la presencia de Ron, que los veía con una rabia tan profunda que su cara tomaba el mismo color que su cabello.

La Directora aclaro su garganta y miro a Ron y luego a Hermione.

-. Ustedes deciden, si este suceso no vuelve a ocurrir los dejare ir, quitándoles 25 puntos a cada uno o si no pueden llevarse bien, temo que la suspensión se llevara a cabo -.

Hermione respiro profundo, aunque no le gustaba que le quitaran puntos era mucho mejor que una suspensión.

-. No habrá problemas Directora-.

Ambas miraron a Ron, que tenía la vista baja, la levanto y repitió.

-. Si, no habrá problemas Directora.-

-. Está bien, retírese Señor Weasley y le pido que no cuente nada de lo que se acaba de decirse aquí.-

Ron asintió y salió de la oficina sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a la pareja a su lado.

-.Y ustedes, más vale que guarden esta relación hasta el día de la graduación, no quiero un escándalo de que un profesor anda con una alumna, está claro-. 

Ambos asintieron eso mejor que nada, no les decía que si pero tampoco les decía que no.

-. Por supuesto.- dijo Severus indicándole a Hermione que se fueran, y abriéndole la puerta para salir, ambos desaparecieron por el umbral de la puerta; mientras la Directora los seguía con la mirada, era una relación imprudente en todos los sentidos no solo por la edad sino también como su posición en el colegio, pero… a Severus se le veía feliz y a Hermione relajada como si fuera protegida por su ángel guardián, realmente se complementaban y si era su destino estar juntos, les deseaba lo mejor.


	14. Catorceavo capitulo

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, NO SE LOS PIERDAN.**

CAPITULO 14

-. No sé cómo lo hicimos pero la libramos-. Decía Hermione con una sonrisa.

-. Sí, yo creo que pudo ver que sacas lo mejor de mí; pero no creas que he olvidado que el idiota de Weasley, te ataco, se las verá conmigo-.

-. Déjalo Severus, después de lo que vio creo que se le aclararon muchas dudas, pero hablare con él, para hacerle entender y si vuelvo a tener otro percance como ese ahora si te avisare-.

-. Ni lo creas Granger, solo aprenderá con un Crucius -.

-. Por favor, déjamelo a mí -. Hermione se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello, Severus nervioso vio a todas partes no quería que nadie los descubriera pero al ver que nadie rondaba, clavo sus ojos en los de Hermione. -. Repítelo -. Se lo pidió con una sonrisa que el no pudo negar.

Severus sonrió.

-. Te amo -. Se lo dijo lento, saboreando cada silaba.

-. Y yo a ti, Severus, por favor déjamelo a mí -.

Severus suspiro fuertemente mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

-. Lo hare -.

Hermione se impresionaba de lo humilde y tierno que podía llegar a ser, le sonrió y se despidió con un beso casto antes de que alguien los viera.

-. Hasta en la noche-. Severus sonrió y la dejo ir… Por ahora.

…

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y la sala común estaba desierta, Hermione bajaba por las escaleras para ir a ver a su murciélago pero al llegar a la sala común puede ver a Ron sentado mirando el fuego, esa era su oportunidad debía aclarar eso con él y tal vez después con Harry.

-. ¿Y Harry?-. Pregunto un poco nerviosa, lo sabía cómo actuaria el, ahora que lo sabía.

-. Esta con Ginny-. No despego su mirada del fuego.-. Le dije lo tuyo con Snape-.

Hermione se tensó.

-. ¿Y qué dijo?-.

Ron resoplo y sin seguir despegando los ojos del fuego siguió diciendo:

-. Dijo que eras adulta y que sabias lo que hacías, el respeta tu decisión y que yo te dejara ser-.

Hermione sabía que Harry seria así, él era más comprensivo que Ron.

-. ¿Y tú qué opinas?-. Era la pregunta de oro, y quería una respuesta fácil.

Ron por fin dejo de ver el fuego y miro fijamente a Hermione con unos ojos tan grandes y tan tristes que parecía que no quería decirlo.

-. Yo creo que tiene razón-.

Hermione se quedó anonadada, se sentó al lado de Ron y el sin despegarle la mirada continúo:

-. Desde que salimos de la oficina de la Directora, estuve pensando, luego hable con Harry y todo lo que me dijo me hizo darme cuenta que nuestra historia se terminó y que posiblemente lo mejor era dejarte ir, pero por favor Hermione, no me odies por lo que te hice y bríndame tu amistad-.

Hermione se acercó y lo tomo de las manos.

-. Jamás dejare de quererte, tendrás por siempre mi amistad-. Lo abrazo y dio gracias a Merlín, de que parecía que por fin Ron empezaba a madurar y que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos.


	15. Quinceavo capitulo

**Bueno chicas, la proxima semana sera el final de esta historia, no se lo pierdan ya que agradecere a cada an que he llegado a tener y cada comentario genial de cada una de ustedes.  
Ademas el ultimo capitulo dare una pequeña introduccion a la nueva historia que tengo parcticamente terminada.  
NO SE LO PIERDAN...**

A LEER XD

**CAPITULO 15**

El día de la graduación llego, por fin terminaban exámenes y clases interminables, aunque Hermione adoraba su clase de pociones y prácticamente sus amigos más cercanos ya sabían su compromiso con Severus, aunque costo trabajo de aceptar por parte de algunos, veían como Severus se vea más relajado y sabían que eso era gracias a Hermione.

El baile de graduación, enorme magnifico y con una decoración sin igual en donde estaba el gran comedor, y todas las parejas entraban por la puerta principal y los profesores los recibían con aplausos, prácticamente se podría decir que todos los alumnos habían llegado, pero al momento que se disponían a continuar con el baile una pareja parada en la puerta principal hizo girar a todos los del castillo.

Una chica hermosa de cabello castaño, tez blanca y una gran sonrisa en los labios entró con un hermoso vestido de noche de color blanco tiza y llevaba un escote tipo V, acompañado de dos rosas a los lados, y se complementaba con un bordado en cristales que llegaba hasta la espalda que se mostraba con un corte recto.

En la falda llevaba una abertura en la parte delantera contorneada con un tull plateado que continuaba hasta la base de la falda, en las puntas de la abertura llevaba unos tocados de piedras de cristal, en la parte de atrás en forma de polizón; y la acompañaba un hombre alto de pelo negro profundo, ojos oscuros pero con un brillo particular, que llevaba un traje color negro con un chaleco con las solapas más largas y la mayor abertura central del pico. Entraron elegantemente y prácticamente todos los presentes se hacían a un lado para dejarlos pasar, aunque sentían sus miradas, para ellos era una noche muy especial y nada mejor que un baile para hacerle ver al mundo mágico de su hermosa relación.

Los expectantes presentes se miraron y miraban a los amigos de Harry y a la Directora a lo que ellos se limitaron a sonreír y encogerse de hombros, poco a poco alumnos y profesores veían a la feliz pareja y comprendían que en el corazón no se mandaba así que el baile continuo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Prácticamente al final del baile algunos todavía bailaban y otros se sentaban y platicaban, parecía que las estrellas de la noche eran Hermione y Severus, los alumnos se unían a Hermione y le preguntaban de como inicio esa relación tan extravagante, así como también los profesores se unían a Severus que se veía completamente radiante y muy feliz.

Poco a poco la noche se fue acabando y Lavender se acercó a Hermione felizmente y le dijo:

-. Felicidades Hermione, en serio, al profesor Snape se le ve muy feliz, y te informo que Ron y yo decidimos intentarlo-.

Hermione sonrió.

-. En serio, genial, pero… No le habrás dado la poción-. Se lo dijo feliz pero a la vez seria e intrigada ya que no iba a permitir un engaño asi hacia Ron.

-. No hizo falta-. Lavender volteo y sonrió a Ron que se encontraba a su espalda, a lo que Ron sonrió suavemente. -. Gracias… Y nos vemos-. Lavender acompaño a Ron que el parecía un poco más feliz, Hermione estaba segura que entre ellos surgiría algo muy fuerte.

Hermione miraba a Harry y a Ginny y se dio cuenta que así comenzó todo, su atracción hacia Severus y le dio gracias a la pareja desde lejos, gracias a ellos, ella había encontrado a su otra mitad.

Así que era hora de reunirse con él, camino con mucha seguridad como si fuera a reclamar algo suyo y así era, con una gran sonrisa, Severus la vio acercarse y disculpándose de las personas que lo acompañaban camino hacia ella, se acercaron y se dieron un beso tan simple pero que prometía mucho mientras varias miradas cayeron sobre ellos sonriendo y deseando lo mejor para la pareja.


End file.
